


Does Memory Determine Identity?

by saelbu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, Amnesia, BAMF Izaya, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Identity Issues, Love Triangles, M/M, Name Changes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelbu/pseuds/saelbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amnesiac Izaya story... How much of the old Izaya survived? Who will he choose to be? Warning does contain shounen-ai... OC/Izaya and Shizuo/Izaya, who will win his heart in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Sight?

Chapter One: Love at First Sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

It was a picturesque spring morning. The sky was a crystal clear blue without a single cloud to tarnish it. The slightly warm air carried the freshly bloomed Sakura blossoms along with their scent that made the locals proud of their culture and the tourists in awe of it.

However, there was one lone individual that didn't appear to appreciate the weather. He was the sort of man many women would love to take home to their parents, seemingly perfect.

The man was in his late twenties and towered over most people at a height of six feet and three inches. His overall physic would be classified as an Adonis, a muscular body with very little body fat, broad shoulders, long torso that held sculpted core muscles, narrowed waist, full robust chest, strong forearms and thighs.

He had sharp facial features such as a square jaw, prominent chin, pronounced cheekbones, and full lips that at the moment were turned downward. His hair could only be described as controlled chaos, as it hung just above his shoulders and above his vivid emerald oval-shaped eyes that were alight with intelligence.

However if you stared long enough you could see a deep sense of sorrow and ambiguity. The man looked to be the type that was comfortable wearing suits. His stylish, sleek black Italian three-piece suit and leather boots made him stand out amongst the salary men on the street. The only splash of color in his ensemble was the crimson tie and handkerchief in his lapel.

"Sometimes I wonder… what was the point of journeying to Tokyo? Sure my father died, but I was never close to the bastard," The man's rich baritone voice muttered under his breath.

"Oh well, at least he had the decency to leave me in charge of the family businesses," He sighed while passing the face of an alleyway.

He was going to keep walking, but a muffled groan gained his attention. "Was that just my imagination?" He wondered until he saw out the corner of his eye, a dark shadow stirring further down in the alley.

"Great I'm going to get mugged due to my curiosity," He stepped into the alley. Upon closer inspection of the dark mass was actually a person.

The dark-haired male knelt beside the stranger and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

His eyes took in the person who seemed to be unconscious and left abandoned beside a dumpster. The man's eyes widen at the beautiful creature in front of him.

He was an androgynous male of notable shorter height, with silken black hair draped around his pale delicate face that was unfortunately marred with a few bruises on his lip and on the side of his head.

However it was not just his face that was discolored, the battered male's slender hands were bloodied as the knuckles were burst open from hitting something repeatedly. "You're a fight I'll give you that," The emerald-eyed male snorted.

A thing of interest was the pair of silver ring on each of his index fingers. "Alright Kisuke this is no time to be ogling him, he needs medical attention," The man now identified as Kisuke mumbled as he gently scooped the shorter man into his arm bridal style.

When the man's head fell onto his chest Kisuke's eyes widen when he became all too aware of the bleeding wound on the back of the head.

Thinking nothing of it, he gently picked up the man bridal style and carried him to his hotel room. "Damn, did they try to cave in your skull?!" Kisuke cursed walking as fast he could without jostling the other's injuries.

Luckily they weren't far from his high-rise. "Kenichi-dono, it is good to see you have returned. Oh, my goodness what happened?" The doorman gasped.

"No time to explain. Call Yuma-sensei right away!" Kisuke barked, moving passed the doorman who nodded stiffly at the command, and went to the elevator to his penthouse.

Soon an elderly man wearing a lab coat and carrying a medical bag entered Kisuke's penthouse. He had silvery white hair on his head and neatly trimmed beard. His brown eyes sparkled in wisdom and compassion. His skin was weathered like many of his age, but he wasn't hunched over like most old men and still managed to remain in good shape.

"I assume you put him in the spare bedroom?" Yuma said while striding into the room in question.

"Yes and I already removed his clothing so you can take care of the damage quickly," Kisuke informed.

Yuma noticed the sharp shears on the nightstand and the nearly naked man on the bed, "Good I taught you well." Commenting on how Kisuke cut the clothes off instead of trying to take them off physically lest he upset an internal injury.

"I'll boil some water," Kisuke left the room. Apparently this was not the first time he assisted the doctor.

Yuma quickly examined the young man then went to work. "So how bad was he?" Kisuke asked sitting the basin of water next to the doctor.

"Not as much as it seems. The worse of it is the concussion, the bleeding, fortunately, had stopped and there is no swelling, but he'll be in for a terrible headache when he regains consciousness. His ribs needed to be wrapped, but luckily they weren't broken. I bandaged his hands and I left some salve for the bruising. Also his right ankle and left wrist were sprained so I put them in braces. It was evident he was fighting for his life," Yuma replied, his head shaking in pity whilst placing a comforter over the young man's body for warmth and to preserve his modesty.

Hearing that made Kisuke growl angrily, " _Who could want to ruin someone as beautiful as you_."

"Careful Kisuke, you mustn't fall so easily for a pretty face," Yuma advised, giving the younger male a knowing look.

Kisuke chuckled, "Am I that transparent?"

"Ah, the follies of youth. Anyway, I'll leave some pain medicine for your guest," Yuma said nodding politely as he packed up his kit and headed out of the bedroom.

"Your payment will be wired to your account within the hour. Thanks Yuma-sensei for coming so quickly," Kisuke called out.

Yuma responded, "You're welcome. Goodbye, Kisuke and take very good care of the patient."

Yuma's footsteps slowly grew fainter and then the sound of a door shut signaling the doctor's exit. Kisuke turned back around and jumped, startled by the glassy crimson eyes that stared at him.

"Oh… you're awake… that's good," Kisuke said inelegantly. " _Great Kisuke impress him with your immeasurable vocabulary and silver-tongued articulation_ ," He mentally face-palmed.

Coughing diplomatically Kisuke tried again, "Hello my name is Kisuke Kenichi. Not to worry, I'm not a kidnapper or anything… Damn it… I mean I found you hurt in an alley so I brought you to my home to take care of your injuries. Can you tell me your name? Can you tell what happened to you? Is there someone you wish to call?"

Kisuke smiled charmingly trying to put the other at ease, but it faded when he saw the panicked and confused look on the crimson-eyed stranger's face. He knew immediately what the problem seemed to be.

"Shh… don't worry if you're having trouble recalling we can just make up a name for the meantime. And you don't need to tell me anything right away. Now let's see. You need a name… how about Akai Metsuki for your beautiful eyes," Kisuke grinned causing the newly named Akai blushed slightly and smile a bit.

The newly dubbed Akai gingerly sat up, "Thank you." The smooth yet soft voice was sounded very pleasant to Kisuke's ears.

Kisuke then proceeded to blush remembering Akai was practically naked under the comforter. "Don't move I'll be back with something you can wear," The taller male flushed and raced out the room leaving Akai blinking in confusion.

Minutes later Kisuke came back with on a simple long-sleeved red satin button-down shirt that looked to be the top of a pair of pajamas, "Here put this on. I don't have anything that will fit you properly, and with your wounds it might be best not to wear anything too complicated."

Akai nodded in agreement slipped on the shirt, buttoning it slowly. "So are you feeling hungry? I have some pain relievers for you to take," Kisuke asked.

"Ootoro," Akai whispered.

"Huh?" Kisuke heard, but didn't understand.

"If it's not too much trouble can I have some Ootoro," Akai smiled embarrassingly making Kisuke virtually melt on the inside.

Kisuke grinned, "No problem I'll have it sent up in no time."

In next to no time Kisuke presented a large platter of Ootoro with great flourish to Akai causing the man to snicker at the look of wonderment on Akai's face.

Kisuke wordlessly gestured for Akai to eat, which he did with great enthusiasm. "How is it you're so skinny?" Kisuke muttered.

"It's mostly protein. By the way did I have any identification on me?" Akai asked.

Kisuke shook his head, "I checked your pockets when I had to cut off your clothes to get to the injuries, sorry about that, but I didn't find anything on you at all. You must have been robbed."

"I don't think so. I still have my rings," Akai disagreed.

Kisuke's eyes widen, "What?"

"The bloody rings on the nightstand, they're mine. Why I say that, because they would hardly fit you and as stated before are covered in blood. I can only assume they belong to me. Now pertaining to my doubt of robbery why steal my possessions, but not a pair of rings. Oh and before you say they might be fake, generally thieves take everything then check for fakes later once they are at a safe location. During a mugging there is no time to go through the process of assessing jewelry or give their victims such a brutal beating. No, something else happened to me," Akai deduced.

Kisuke blinked in astonishment, despite having no memory of his identity Akai displayed high levels of intelligence.

"Are you some sort of detective?" Kisuke chuckled apprehensively rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You do realize you're asking an amnesiac about their identity. I'm just observant or as far as I can tell, but there is no telling who I am until my memory returns. Though I would throw out being some sort of police officer, they would never be out without carry some sort of identification even if I was working undercover," Akai replied almost nervously. He was a bit afraid of his own behavior at the moment.

Kisuke asked rather reluctantly, "You're quite intelligent, but speaking of the police do you want me to take you to a police station?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. If it is all the same can I stay here with you? I have a bad feeling about going to the police," Akai smiled shyly.

"What about any friends and family? Are you sure you don't want to at least see if we can get the police to locate them?" Kisuke questioned. He didn't want to, but he would have felt guilty otherwise.

Akai replied, "I can't remember anything all. I… I feel safe with you and going out there alone with no information about myself terrifies me. I can't do anything without my memories."

"Maybe it is best if I stay with you for now. Who knows my memories might return in the morning making this whole conversation pointless. So for now let's not concern ourselves about anything until then," Akai suggested with a yawn.

Kisuke then smacked the side of his head causing Akai to look at him questioningly. "Sorry, but after all that's been going on I forgot to mention that I don't really live here, what I mean to say is that I was staying here while on business. I actually live in Kyoto and will be returning in the morning," Kisuke said sheepishly.

"Right… I'll to think of what to do tomorrow," Akai lied down and pulled the comforter over his body.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Kisuke left the room then returned dressed in sleepwear. Akai raised a slender brow as Kisuke smiled, "I thought I would stay here to look after you, just in case you need anything."

Akai snorted, "Of course, well then goodnight Kisuke." His eyes closed slowly, his breath even out, and he was asleep in no time at all.

"You're pathetic Kisuke falling for a pretty face and red eyes. You never learn do you?" Kisuke murmured before falling asleep.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

It was early in the morning when Kisuke's internal alarm woke him up. He could never sleep for very long in strange places. Kisuke groaned, ruffled his sleep mused hair with one hand. He tried to use his other to check his watch to see the time, but couldn't.

Glancing down to find Akai wrapped around his left arm, cuddling against his side, sleeping peacefully. The adorable image made Kisuke smile and try really hard not to coo at the sight.

"A cuddlier, huh… I could get use to this feeling waking up with someone beside me," Kisuke whispered.

"I could too," Akai whispered back, smiling up at Kisuke who blushed at being heard.

"You are a sneaky little thing aren't you?" Kisuke mocked admonished pulling away slightly, removing his arm from Akai's embrace.

Akai sighed, "I wouldn't know… there are no new memories today. I guess I have no choice, but to go to the police or maybe a hospital." He was a bit disappointed though it was hard to tell if it was from a lack of memories or from the separation with his human teddy bear.

"Come with me," Kisuke said abruptly. He inwardly cursed, he was usually a more cautious and levelheaded person. Though something about Akai made him unable to keep his thoughts in order and want to take risks.

"I understand that I'm being stupid and probably making the biggest mistake of my life to ask a total stranger, an amnesiac to just up and travel back home with me, but ever since I saw you wake up I felt a connection. I was never really one to believe in love at first sight. However the more I talk to you the more I want to be around you," Kisuke said passionately. This could end with either Akai coming with him or going home alone, but he needed to get this feeling off his chest.

"… Don't worry so much Kisuke. I'll go with you," Akai placed his hand over top of Kisuke's and held it gently.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Kisuke sent for some clothes that would fit Akai being a simple pair of black jeans and red pullover. They hurried to freshen up and took a car to the airport. Both were excited, this was something neither had experienced before. Kisuke had never been one to take such chances. As for Akai, he couldn't remember his past so everything was new to him.

Akai asked, "Don't I need money for a plane ticket or some kind of identification to travel?"

"You won't need any of that for now," Kisuke said as the car took them directly to an airstrip. After a bit of walking they reached a private jet.

"Yeah I should have explained this, but money isn't really a problem for me," Kisuke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Akai deadpanned, "I can see that." An easygoing smile came across his face once they boarded the jet. "Well of all the nice guys to rescue me I was saved by a rich one, how lucky of me, ne?" He chuckled humorously, which made Kisuke happy.

Kisuke was worried that upon discovering his wealth Akai would alter how he looked at him. It was the story of his life, most people tried to get close to him for his money and others who said it didn't matter got intimidated by his vast wealth and the responsibilities he held, they eventually left him.

"Let me formerly introduce myself then I am CEO and owner of Ken Technologies as well as several other notable businesses making me a multi-billionaire," Kisuke informed.

Akai smiled teasingly, "Don't worry so much you're still the knight in dark clothing that helped me when needed. Being a multi-billionaire and owner of a company will not change that. How did you ever get so successful with such a hesitant personality?"

"You're something else Akai," Kisuke chuckled huskily.

They were soon informed by the pilot over the intercom that they were preparing for take-off. "Do you need anything, sirs?" The flight attendant asked politely.

"Not at the moment thank you," Kisuke replied while Akai merely shook his head and the attendant walked off to perform their duties.

For some reason Akai only felt comfortable with Kisuke, which the man quickly picked up on and gently stroked Akai's hair softly being sure not to aggravate his head injury.

Soon the jet was in the air and they were both on their way to Kyoto unbeknownst to them, Akai's disappearance was not completely unnoticed.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Something's off…" A tall faux-blond hair man murmured to his dread-locked companion.

"What's up Shizuo? You seem worried about something?" Tom asked.

"It's probably nothing, but for some reason the air is a bit clearer today," Shizuo said ambiguously so much so not even he knew what he meant. Shizuo saw the confused look on Tom's face only offering a shrug as an explanation.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter


	2. Taking a Chance

Chapter Two: Taking a Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

It had been two years since anyone has seen or heard from the infamous information broker. Only a few actually felt the void of his absence.

"I can hardly believe he just up and left without a word. It's been two years since I last talked to him. You know I don't think I was a very good friend to him at times," Shinra murmured staring down at his quickly cooling cup of coffee dejectedly.

[Was he even a good friend to you?] Celty asked. She knew Shinra was most likely Izaya's only friend and for the most part Shinra only had Shizuo and Izaya as friends.

Shinra said almost wistfully, "He could be at times. With Izaya, it was hard to tell what he was truly feeling. However, he was one of the reasons why I am so successful at what I do. His connections were out of this world. His reach was longer than one would think for someone so young and on his own. Just saying his name could get you in the door and protect you."

[And at the same time get you shoved out of doors or get you killed. Izaya did have a lot of enemies, more so then he had friends.] Celty reminded Shinra while taking the cup from him seeing how he wasn't going to drink it.

Shinra sighed placing his head in his hands, "Don't we all? No one goes through life without making an enemy or two. For all of his faults, he always kept in contact with me and his sisters. Even though their relationship was a bit strange they cared for each other in their own way."

[You're right. Luckily he made so much money and set up everything in advance that his business practically runs itself. Well, expect for the actual information gathering and his network. It's amazing he accumulated enough wealth to do so.] Celty agreed.

Shinra added, "Izaya also made a smart choice of having such an intelligent and efficient secretary to be able to take care of things in his absence."

[What's more is that Shiki-san is lending a hand as well.] Celty was shocked when Shiki was told of Izaya's disappearance he made plans to keep Izaya's operation running until he returned.

Shinra commented, "Well Izaya never said it aloud, but he admired Shiki-san. There was also no secret that the man valued Izaya's talents and wanted him to join the Awakusu completely. Izaya enjoys his freedom too much to commit and it never hurts to have someone on the outside helping out."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quickly donning her helmet, Celty answered the door only to find Shizuo on the other side with another surprising guest, Shiki.

[Come on in.] Celty let them into the apartment. If she had a head she would've had a look of confusion on her face.

"Shizuo, Shiki-san what's going on? Why are you both here?" Shinra wondered gesturing for the two men to have a seat.

Shiki replied, "We ran into each other on the way here. As far as I know our business is unrelated." The man glanced at Shizuo with a bit of caution. He never had a problem with the  **Fortissimo of Ikebukuro** , but he was not particularly fond of him either.

"Just dislocated my shoulder again, I kind of threw a van at a guy. Asshole pissed me off he mentioned the flea to my face saying I killed him or something," Shizuo muttered. "Izaya isn't dead anyway. Like anything could kill that cockroach," He added using one hand to grab and light his cigarette.

Shiki snorted, "I know you didn't kill Izaya, but he hasn't been seen in two years. You were always claiming you were going to kill him so of course people think you finally made good on your threat. Good thing we convinced his sisters not to file a missing person's report or the police would look to you as suspect number one."

"Anyway any word on Izaya, Shiki-san?" Shinra asked trying to steer the conversation somewhere else because Shizuo looked seconds away from taking a swing at Shiki. Even Shizuo would have trouble dealing with the full weight of a major organization like the Awakusu coming after him.

Shiki replied, "There are rumors circling around about some hotshot who has made a name for himself in the underground. His name is Kisuke Kenichi. His father was Yusuke Kenichi. Rings a bell, doesn't it?"

Shinra looked alarmed for a moment while nervously adjusting his glasses, "He was one of if not the top Yakuza boss that operated out of Kyoto and his group was called the Ken. It was said that his power was starting to stretch to Tokyo and he had dealings in Russia and Italy. He was killed in a hit two years ago most likely his growing power was the reason for his death. His son was named the successor. You mean to tell me Kisuke Kenichi is his son."

Shiki nodded his head, "Yes, many years ago Kisuke had a falling out with his father over who he was to marry. Yusuke wanted his son to marry the daughter of another organization to consolidate their power, but Kisuke claimed to have fallen in love with someone else.

Kisuke and his lover were engaged to be wed or rather they had planned to elope. One month later the lover vanished with only a note. Some believed the lover was killed under the father's orders and made to look like they ran away. Others say the lover couldn't handle the pressure of Kisuke's family legacy and they left. Only Kisuke, the father, and the lover know the truth.

However without Yusuke there to lead it created a large void and an empty seat of power. This caused rival families, organizations, and even members within Yusuke's branch to nearly go at war. It didn't happen due to Kisuke swooping in. The main reason for this swift and silent takeover was because of this mysterious man who came out of nowhere. This person was Kisuke's right-hand man and lover, Akai Metsuki."

"What does it have to with the louse?" Shizuo asked a bit pissed off that his shoulder was being ignored for story time with a Yakuza boss. Not that it hurt or anything, it was more of an annoyance.

Shiki smirked, "The mysterious lover is described to be beautiful, deadly, highly intelligent, and a master at manipulation. He has long black hair and crimson eyes, in his mid-twenties, and quite talented with anything sharp. Now doesn't that sound familiar?" Shiki produced a picture of Kisuke walking in the park with his lover Akai both looking quite happy and held it out for all to see.

[It's Izaya!] Celty gasped.

Shinra shouted, "Wait a second you mean Izaya just up and vanished to be with some guy. He left everything he knew to basically elope!"

"Don't know, but that's Izaya. No one can get close to either of them without going through proper channels. Akai or rather Izaya is fiercely protective of Kisuke. The last guy who intended to harm Kisuke was in ICU for nine months and still is in mental and physical therapy," Shiki said causing shivers to go down everyone's spines.

Shinra interjected, "It still doesn't add up. You're saying that Akai… Izaya came into the picture suddenly like two years ago suddenly."

"Exactly either Kisuke has some real dirt on Izaya or he really did fall in love. I doubt any amount of dirt in the world would make him risk his life for someone," Shiki chuckled.

Shizuo grunted, "Yeah, but Izaya being in love? That's a concept I can't wrap my head around. He's a heatless bastard through and through."

"We can find out for ourselves I decided to extend an invitation to Kisuke and where he goes Izaya will be sure to follow. It was only by chance I obtained this information," Shiki said putting the picture back into his pocket.

[How did you get it?] Celty inquired.

"One of my guys was visiting some family when he spotted Izaya. He tried to get closer, but there were guards with Izaya not that he needed them in my opinion. It appears Kisuke in possessive in his own right. My guy followed them and took the picture to show me so I could identify if it was really Izaya," Shiki shrugged.

[After two years we finally found him.] Celty sighed.

Shinra theorized, "That is if Kisuke accepts the invitation. His father was killed because of business with Tokyo. Though I'm sure the Awakusu wasn't responsible and safer to do business with. If Kisuke wants to expand or at least form an alliance he'll come."

"Right and it is not bad to do some business with the Ken. They are a powerful organization. An alliance will be good for the Awakusu. I just thought I should inform you of the good news. You are Izaya's friends after all," Shiki said politely bidding them a good day.

Shiki let himself out of Shinra's apartment only just hearing Shizuo's shouts of anger and denial about being Izaya's friend earning a chuckle from the Yakuza executive as he went down the elevator.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Relax Shizuo, I'm sure Shiki-san was just kidding," Shinra tried to pacify the angry faux-blond.

Shizuo growled, "No wonder the flea got along with him, they're both a couple of smart-ass bastards!"

[Calm down, what's with you? You've been angrier in these two years then you have ever been in your entire life.] Celty commented.

Shinra sighed while preparing to fix Shizuo's arm, "Yeah before when a guy pissed you off you would just throw a street sign or toss a vending machine now it is cars, trucks, and vans. I hate to say this, but maybe your run-ins with Izaya helped with your stress rather than made it worse."

[I'm sure things will go back to normal once Izaya is back. Then you can go chasing him through Ikebukuro like you used to.] Celty sighed, not looking forward to that aspect of Izaya's return.

"That is if Izaya wants to go back to the way things were. If he has started a new life for the sake of love who are we to judge or get in the way. I just want answers maybe reconnect," Shinra said softly as both Shizuo and Celty only looked at him in silence.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"So do you think it's worthwhile to pay Tokyo a visit, do you wish to go back?" Kisuke asked Akai who had just delivered the invitation to him at his office.

Akai had change since his departure from Tokyo. Choosing to let his hair grow out until it reached down to his waist in a silken waterfall. He often was confused as female due to his androgynous features.

He grew quite fond of the color red ever since Kisuke lend him his nightshirt, which he steals from time to time. Akai was currently dressed in a red long-sleeved turtleneck, black slacks that conformed to his long slender legs, and shin-length black leather boots.

His new trademark was his crimson fur-trimmed, double breasted black overcoat that ended at his ankles. Of course being who he was the coat was lined with all sorts of sharp weapons and a pair of black leather gloves he kept in his pockets when they were needed. The one thing remained of his past were the pair of rings that still adorned his index fingers.

Akai shrugged, "It is worth a look. The Awakusu is not your average Yakuza group. They are rather intelligent and quite loyal. They have a modern business-like attitude."

"I see that could be useful. I also hear they're allowed to hold personal likes and dislikes as long as it doesn't affect the organization…" Kisuke paused.

"Very well, it's not likely the Awakusu was the group who killed my father and I do wish to expand my 'businesses' to Tokyo so to Ikebukuro we go then," Kisuke smiled stepping away from his desk and wrapped his arms around Akai tightly.

Akai smiled gently and pulled Kisuke into a deep kiss before stating, "Kisuke I don't regret my decision to come with you. I doubt anything in Ikebukuro will catch my interest."

"I'm worried you may have had a lover back in Ikebukuro. If such a person existed then I'm sure they waited for someone like you," Kisuke sighed caressing Akai's face.

Akai giggled, pulling out of Kisuke's hold teasingly, "This is why you would be so lost without me you're such a worrywart. Come on let's go home and pack for the trip. We'll be back before you know it." He winked and practically skipped out of the office.

"It is funny how you grew to be this strong person when you seemed so unsure two years ago. That's what I love about you Akai," Kisuke whispered to himself following Akai never knowing that he was heard.

" _You're wrong Kisuke. I'm scared to death to return to Ikebukuro. However if I don't face this I will wonder that even if my memories somehow returned will my love remain the same. I have a feeling that the answers to my past are in Ikebukuro_ ," Akai sighed.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

 


	3. What Was Lost Wasn't Found

Chapter Three: What Was Lost Wasn't Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

One week had come and gone since Shiki had sent out the invitation to the Ken. Kisuke had replied stating they would meet at a restaurant, something low key. Russia Sushi was the place that was chosen, which made something in Akai stir at the name.

"Are you alright, Akai?" Kisuke asked turning to face his lover who was staring at his phone pensively. Glancing down at the screen he saw it was a picture of Russia Sushi along with the address. Akai inwardly winced from a slight headache that pulsed then vanished as if it was never there.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm a bit anxious. We can't afford to offend Shiki-san and Akabayashi-san, the Awakusu are a powerful group in Tokyo and they would be the best choice to ally with when starting a power base here. Are you sure we should have traveled with so many men, they're meeting us alone inside the restaurant? Maybe we should have…" Akai would have rambled a bit more except Kisuke took it upon himself to shut him up with a kiss.

"You're worried? You're never worried, it's this city. Something here frightens you, please tell me and I'll tell the pilot to turn around," Kisuke whispered.

Akai went to speak, but he couldn't. He tried again, "I need to do this." Kisuke nodded his head then grabbed Akai's hand to comfort him. Akai grew silent, but he squeezed the hand gently to let Kisuke know his efforts were appreciated.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, his arms folded staring at his two friends wondering what he was doing here exactly. "So why am I here again? And why did I have to take off work?" Shizuo asked sitting on the couch in Shinra's apartment.

[Shiki-san confirmed with us that Kisuke Kenichi accepted the invitation for an alliance. They are meeting at a neutral site, which happens to be Russia Sushi in about thirty minutes. We wanted to know if you wish to come with us to see Izaya.] Celty replied.

Shizuo muttered, "Damn right I do I want to know what the flea is scheming is this time."

Celty turned to Shinra and shrugged her shoulders while Shinra shook his head. They feared those two will forever be enemies.

"Then let us be on our way. We can't attend the meeting, but there's no reason for us not to be permitted inside the restaurant," Shinra grinned.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"So Shiki you really think that he's going to show up?" Akabayashi asked fiddling with his cane.

Shiki raised a brow, "Kenichi-san already accepted the invitation." He sipped the tea that Simon served them while they waited in one of the private rooms.

"No, not Kenichi-san I meant Izaya. You're hoping this Akai Metsuki is him, right? You know I liked the kid a bit crazy, but who isn't in this world?" Akabayashi chuckled, knowing Shiki was purposefully being obtuse.

Shiki grunted, "Can't lie to you, can I? I am hoping Akai Metsuki is Izaya Orihara. He was the best informant in Japan and with him gone we had to rely on some second-rate informants that aren't as accurate or timely."

"And you miss him… come on admit it," Akabayashi smirked only to get one in return.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"This seems to be the place," Kisuke commented. He and his entourage arrived in from of Russia Sushi in sports utility vehicles.

Akai studied the restaurant with a critical eye, "Are you sure it is a good idea to meet like this? I wanted to at least inspect the place. You know, to get a layout of the interior to see how many entrances/exits there are and where they are located."

Kisuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Damn and you tell me not to worry so much. Besides I have you going with me that is all the protection I will need."

"Hey wait outside try not to gather attention, but if you hear screams then you can come in. Well you know the painful kinds, not the usual ones Akai and I make," Kisuke joked to two of his bodyguards who just remained stone-faced.

Akai pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kai, Kei ignore this idiot. Tell the others to be on standby. Let's go Kisuke."

The bodyguards were twins, bald and bordering on seven feet in height and were quite musclebound as the suits they wore were snug on their forms. It was hard to distinguish them from one another in not for their scars, Kai was the one with the scar across his eye and Kei had a scar down his lips.

Kisuke exited the truck helping Akai out by taking his hand although he probably only did it to tease Akai, not to be a gentleman. Akai rolled his eyes and accepted the hand offered to him.

It was then Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo arrived to see Akai climbing out. Akai's eyes locked on the strange trio of people. He tilted his head curiously at them, feeling a sense of familiarity.

Shizuo's blood roared inside his ears upon seeing Akai. "Izaya!" Shizuo bellowed ripping out a stop sign and launched it at Akai and inadvertently Kisuke.

"Shizuo?! No, don't!" Shinra shouted, but was far too late in his warning. Celty and Shinra were in shock when they saw what appeared to be Izaya stepping out into the street. However, there was no condescending smirk, no false smile when he looked at them.

Also what was far more alarming was that the man made no move to dodge the incoming projectile hurtling towards his direction. Could they be wrong, was this not Izaya?

Akai gave off the impression that he wasn't going to react, but in a blink of an eye and blur of motion the stop sign was in several pieces lying harmlessly on the ground.

[Doesn't Izaya normally just move out of the way?] Celty asked Shinra who was equally surprised.

During all the action, Shiki and Akabayashi came out of the restaurant just in time to see Akai slice the sign into chunks. They took it in stride but were very curious especially since the large bodyguards made no move to protect their boss. All they did was exited their vehicles and watched the proceedings each looked as nondescript as a bunch of muscular men in black suits could be.

"I surely hope this man isn't one of yours Shiki-san," Akai said frostily never taking his eyes off Shizuo.

Shiki replied nonchalantly, "Not at all." His face appeared impassive, but he truly interested to see what will happen next. It seems Izaya did not remember any of them, the lack of recognition in his eyes was clear.

"Oh that's very good to hear then. Men, please make a perimeter we wouldn't want any innocent bystanders getting in the way," Akai ordered. The bodyguards nodded stiffly and did as commanded, directing the gathered crowd to a safer distance.

"I'll be back love," Akai glanced back at Kisuke who had a look of anticipation on his face. Kisuke enjoyed seeing his lover fight. It was quite artistic for something so devastating.

Akai gave a beautifully deadly smile speaking in an overly polite tone, "I would have forgiven you if you only targeted me, but you made the very poor choice of getting Kisuke involved. So proper punishment must be delivered, it's the only way you'll learn."

"Well aren't we in for a treat we get to see the infamous Akai Metsuki at work. I've heard some horror stories about his skills," Akabayashi grinned excitedly. Celty knowing that there was no stopping the fight grabbed Shinra and dragged him away from Shizuo who already yanked out another street sign.

With a flick of Akai's wrists a pair of knives slipped from his sleeves and into his hands in one fluid motion. They were handcrafted to be lethal, yet striking. They were a gorgeous pair of all black Karambits, curved blades used for close quarters combat.

Akai's eyes twinkled in exhilaration. He could tell this angry blond was very strong and he might be in for a good fight. He eased into a forward fighting stance so he could maneuver when able. Akai rested his weight on the balls of his feet, his front knee is slightly bent and elbows are in at the sides with his hands are up for protection.

"Izaya learned some tricks while he was away," Akabayashi whistled in appreciation.

Wasting no time Shizuo threw the street sign at Akai and swiftly grabbed another charging at him with impressive speed. Nevertheless to Akai it was like he was moving in slow motion.

The crimson-eyed male sidestepped the sign and met the distance between them. Akai dipped under the sign Shizuo used to try and to take Akai's head off, swinging it much like a baseball bat.

Akai smirked at seeing that in doing so he was able to step into Shizuo's personal space thus setting himself up for Akai to take him down. A quick slash at Shizuo's right wrist tendons caused the blond to drop his makeshift weapon.

Next Akai punctured the brachial artery on the inside of the bicep causing Shizuo to lift his arm to grab the offending injury. That allowed Akai to then stab the axillary artery in the armpit in rapid succession.

Akai sighed in disappointment, "I was hoping you would be more of a challenge." He glided backwards watching Shizuo's arm hang limply bleeding profusely.

"What are those blades made of Izaya's knives never used to do this much damage before?" Shinra said in an uneasy tone.

"There are a very expensive blend of synthetic diamond, obsidian, and steel. I only provide the best for my lover," Kisuke grinned savagely.

Akai smiled, "You may want to get that attended to soon or you'll bleed out."

Unfortunately seeing that smile only made Shizuo even more infuriated who grabbed a garbage can and chucked it at Akai. Almost lazily the nimble man used the trash can as a springboard and jumped into the air. He landed behind Shizuo with a flip and sliced across the debt collector's back.

However this nothing to deter Shizuo who tried to his hand at fighting barehanded, throwing a punch at Akai, the smaller male ducked under the punch, but it made quite an impressive dent in a street light's pole.

The next thing to be destroyed was a nearby building's wall as it crumbled under the power of one of Shizuo's kicks.

Kisuke chuckled, "That's a big mistake. Close quarters combat is another specialty of my Akai."

"If you hadn't noticed Shizuo is quite strong. If one of those hit then he's a goner," Shinra said.

"Strength means nothing if you can't hit your target," Kisuke smirked. They all turned just in time to see Akai returned his blades to their hidden holsters up his sleeves in another effortless motion.

"You are quite strong I can feel the pressure around your punches and kicks, but…" Akai murmured. "… I grow tired of this," He sighed.

In a blur Akai hit Shizuo in several places on his body in what seemed like a random pattern then stopped, standing completely still.

"Finally decided to stop running," Shizuo moved to go after Akai he found he couldn't. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Shinra snapped his fingers, his eyes filled with realization, "Of course he's using pressure points. I had no idea such a thing would work on Shizuo."

"I will release you only if you tell me why you attacked me in the first place. Are you an assassin sent to kill Kisuke?" Akai calmly stood over Shizuo who was struggling to get up. "If you don't tell me what I want to know I will be forced to interrogate you," He added, preparing to get his blades out once more.

Shizuo grunted, "This is something we always do flea. I throw heavy shit at you while you usually dodge or run away. The fighting back thing is new."

"I know you?" Akai raised an eyebrow, but didn't get out his weapons much to the relief of Shinra and Celty though Kisuke groaned mildly disappointed.

Shinra interjected, "Listen Akai your name is really Izaya Orihara you're an information broker out of Shinjuku. You come to Ikebukuro to do business and occasionally fight with Shizuo. You're our friend, my name is Shinra Kishitani and this is Celty Sturluson."

"So I really am from here. I was afraid of that," Akai sighed looking at Kisuke whose skin paled slightly. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Well that's a shame because I really don't care."

Everyone was shocked by Akai's lack of interest in his old life. "I have no memories of this place all I know now is Kisuke and the home I made in Kyoto. The life I had here doesn't sound like something I want to go back to. Especially if I have to fight this man all the time from what I was told. You didn't mention any family, a lover, or other friends," Akai bent down over Shizuo and released him then walked back over to Kisuke.

"Please tell me Shiki-san do we truly have any business here or was this a ploy to get Akai here?" Kisuke asked heatedly turning to glare at the man.

Shiki lit a cigarette, "We have business to discuss. The Awakusu wishes to have an alliance with the Ken. I was merely curious to see if Izaya or do you prefer Akai could handle Shizuo still."

"There is also the fact he used to work with us, but seeing how he now works for you an alliance is the only way we can use his services. I see you haven't lost your touch as an informant?" Akabayashi glanced over at Akai.

Akai chuckled, "I prefer Akai and yes information is something I love to dabble in."

Akabayashi laughed, "Who knew that you turned into such a tough guy. No wonder you earned such a reputation in such a short time."

"Damn it you're just going to pretend that Izaya Orihara does not exist!" Shizuo yelled whilst Celty helped him to his feet and used her shadows to put pressure on the bleeding until Shinra could heal Shizuo's injuries.

Akai glared, "Why do you care, aren't we enemies?" It was strange seeing Izaya express his emotions honestly.

Shinra asked, "What about your sisters?"

"I have sisters? This is news to me. Very well I'll reconnect with them when I am able to locate them. It would be no trouble for them to visit me in Kyoto," Akai said casually. As if on cue a pair of twin girls ran through the crowd.

"We heard he was here! The internet was all abuzz!" Mairu glanced all about. The Orihara twins locked eyes with Akai.

They ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Izaya-nii…," Kururi said softly. [Izaya-nii, you're really here.]

"Of course I am," Akai said to Kururi which startled him. He understood what she meant even though she said only one word to him.

"You can understand her then. Good, maybe you're recovering your memories after all," Shinra commented with a pleased smile.

Akai chose to say nothing in response turning his attention to the girls. Akai sighed, "Listen Mairu, Kururi I go by Akai now and I want you two to meet Kisuke. He's my lover he's been taking care of me this entire time."

Everyone noticed that Akai knew their names without anyone telling him, but they decided to remain silent about their observation.

"Well he is handsome," Mairu leered causing Kisuke to blush. It seems his sisters shared some of Akai's personality traits. "So you going to tell us what happened to you?" She asked Akai.

"Kisuke," Akai looked at Kisuke pleadingly.

Kisuke smiled reassuringly, "Go on I'll handle the meeting. You can reconnect with your sisters I'll be fine. I'll take Kai and Kei with me to the meeting."

Akai smiled brilliantly before kissing him deeply earning more than a few blushes. "You're the best!" Akai grinned before turning serious.

"Now men go back to the vehicles we won't be of need of you for the moment, but do keep vigilant," Akai commanded the bodyguards who had remained silent, making sure no one got in the way of Akai's and Shizuo's fight.

"Let's go you two," Akai led the girls into restaurant.

"Shall we gentlemen?" Kisuke motioned to Kai and Kei who followed him, Shiki, and Akabayashi inside Russia Sushi.

Shizuo wondered aloud, "What the hell just happened?"

[I don't think Izaya wants anything to do with his old life.] Celty replied.

"But why, what's he afraid of?" Shinra asked. He wanted his friend back home. In Izaya's absence he realized how much he actually enjoyed having the man around.

"Maybe we just need to figure out how he lost his memory in the first place. It might be what is causing him to subconsciously want to remain an amnesiac. Once we find out we can get him to face it, that should fix the flea," Shizuo suggested earning a shocked look from Shinra while Celty stiffened in disbelief.

"That's actually a good idea… um not that you can't come up with those," Shinra said nervously as his comment earned a heated glare.

[Only Izaya and Kisuke may know what happened to him.] Celty said.

Shinra hummed thoughtfully, "Well that may not be true. Izaya might tell his sisters. Maybe Shizuo can bribe them with Kasuka to get info out of them."

"Leave my brother the hell out of this!" Shizuo yelled.

[Please we need to find out what happened this might be the only way. I don't think Izaya wants anything to do with us.] Celty tried to calm down Shizuo.

"Alright fine, but only because this new flea pisses me off more than the old one did," Shizuo muttered.

What he didn't say to them was seeing Izaya after so long he thought all he was going to feel was that age-old hatred. Yet in that moment when Izaya stepped out before their eyes he felt relieved, almost happy to know he was alive.

 _"_ _Why was that?"_  Shizuo grabbed a cigarette with his good hand trying to ease the nervous energy he created.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter


	4. Reunions You Have to Love Them, Right?

Chapter Four: Reunions You Have to Love Them, Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

The Orihara siblings walked into Russia Sushi paying no mind to the stares they gathered. Mairu and Kururi were used to people gazing at them in confusion due to their lack of socially acceptable behaviors and manner of dress.

Kururi still preferred to dress in her gym uniform instead of the standard school uniform. Something that should have made Akai, at the very least, raise a brow, but he was somehow unbothered by his sister's fashion choices.

Akai who was usually the center of attention because of his looks took the onlookers unabashed ogling with a grain of salt. They found a nice little corner of the restaurant and were met with Simon, who greeted them with a smile.

"It is good to see you alive," Simon served them tea.

Akai blinked, "Semyon Brezhnev so this is where you ended up." He studied the gentle giant with calculating eyes before the expression vanished. "It's quiet here, isn't it?" Akai smiled enigmatically.

"Very peaceful here especially since you no longer cause trouble," Simon said meaningfully.

Akai hummed thoughtfully, "Oh? What's wrong with a bit of organized chaos? When a city sleeps too long it becomes languid and complacent."

"Akai-nii?" Kururi murmured worriedly. This was the Izaya she remembered, the person who liked to start fires, not to purposefully harm anyone except maybe Shizuo, but to only observe the reactions of the people.

He desired to see who would stop the fire, who would help those caught in the flames, who would ignore the misfortune altogether, and who would take advantage of the disorder that was what Izaya found entertaining.

"Simon, Izaya lost his memory he goes by Akai Metsuki now," Mairu had enough of the cryptic back and forth her brother and Simon were having. She wouldn't have cared much ordinarily, but she and her sister haven't seen their brother in two years and wanted their time together to be uninterrupted.

Simon looked apologetic and left to get their usual orders. "Так что действительно он?" Dennis whispered as Simon walked over to give him the order. [So is that really him?]

"Да, но он была амнезия. Он теперь Akai Metsuki, очень опасный человек, но когда он не был?" Simon shrugged his shoulders. [Yes, but he had amnesia. He is now Akai Metsuki, a very dangerous man, but when has he not been?]

Dennis grunted, "Будет ли он быть причиной проблемы снова?" [Will he be causing trouble again?]

Simon shook his head, "Я так не думаю. Он тени своего любовника. Он вернется в Киото с ним." [I don't think so. He is his lover's shadow. He will return to Kyoto with him.]

"I see…" Dennis sighed and handed Simon a tray of freshly cut sushi.

Simon grinned, "Free sushi today. It is a day of celebration to see an old friend has returned." The Oriharas nodded in thanks and the large man walked away to take care of other customers.

"So what's the deal Akai-nii? Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?" Mairu asked.

"It is a long story, but two years ago I was beaten and left to die in an alleyway. Kisuke rescued me and called a doctor to take care of my injuries. I awoke without any memories much to my panic. He offered to take me to the police or a hospital right away, but I refused. I stayed the night, but when the morning came I still couldn't remember anything.

I suggested the police or a hospital, but Kisuke invited me to go with him back home to Kyoto. As far as I knew I had no one and something about Kisuke resonated with me. It could have been Reverse Florence Nightingale Syndrome for all I knew, but I went anyway. I slowly recovered from my wounds but felt like such a burden to Kisuke. Then one day, an informant failed in gaining the intel Kisuke needed for a rival group who at the time I thought to be an opposing company," Akai laughed at his own naiveté.

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

Akai had woken up a bit earlier than usual. Kisuke was in his office talking to someone from what Akai could discern. When he passed by the door he jumped when Kisuke's low tones abruptly grew louder.

"I don't care if it's difficult to get past their encryptions or that you nearly got caught tailing them! You were paid to find out about the Yutan Group. They are growing bolder every day selling their disgusting products in my territory! So do your fucking job!" Kisuke bellowed.

Akai scurried back to the bedroom, waited until he was sure Kisuke's guest left, then exited his room pretending to have just woken up. He found Kisuke in the kitchen making breakfast, smiling as if the previous conversation did not happen.

However, Akai knew better he could see the stress lines on Kisuke's face. Then it hit Akai, " _I can help Kisuke by getting the data he needs, but how_ …"

After breakfast Kisuke told Akai goodbye as he left for the day to work. He raced into Kisuke's office and sat at the desk. Akai felt silly playing around with the computer, "What was I thinking how am I going to hack into another company's network?" Then a sudden urge hit Akai, his fingers flew across the keyboard steadily going faster with each keystroke.

The screen flashed: Access Granted. Akai gasped quietly, he had hacked into the Yutan Group's database. The group seemed to be into pharmaceuticals and was expecting a major shipment was scheduled to come in around noon.

"This is perfect I can take one of my jogs, but instead go to the Freight Terminal and stake the place out," Akai murmured.

Changing into a black tracksuit and trainers Akai waved goodbye to Kisuke who was in his office. He grabbed a small drawstring bag and packed: phone, notepad, pens, water bottle, and snacks. "You can't have a stake out with snacks," Akai chuckled.

" _That was easier than I thought_ ," Akai after being dropped off at a park not too far from the terminal then made his way to the terminal on foot. Usually, Akai would be tailed by a couple of bodyguards Kisuke assigned to look after him, but he was scarily skillful at losing them.

After jogging a few laps looking casual, he vanished in the bushes. Sticking to the shadows he watched the packages be loaded onto a large truck with the Yutan Group's logo on the side.

Akai took a picture of the license plate then went back to the park where he met back up with his babysitters. Akai rolled his eyes knowing he would receive another lecture about wondering off on his own.

Later that night Akai slipped out of the mansion that was Kisuke's home. It was simple, a bit too much now that Akai mused at how he instinctively memorized the guards' shifts and where the holes in security were. "Think about that later," Akai muttered.

Getting the address to the Yutan's main offices was uncomplicated with a little help from the internet and Akai now stood a block away from the building. Akai smirked at seeing another one of the Yutan's Groups delivery trucks at a red light.

"It works in the movies why not see if it'll work in real life," Akai quickly went under the truck and hid. The truck reached its destination and Akai managed to get inside without any resistance and undetected.

" _Their security is quite lax_ ," Akai stayed patiently until all the voices were gone. He crawled out of his hiding spot to see he was in a warehouse area.

He searched for the truck from earlier and found it parked towards the back. "Here it is," Akai opened the truck and carefully checked the packages.

He looked inside then closed it almost instantly, " _Those are not medical supplies… well not the traditional ones_." Akai's heart raced, but it strangely it wasn't in fear. Underneath cotton swabs and medical gauze was several kilos of cocaine.

Taking a few pictures Akai resealed the boxes with some nearby packing tape and exited the truck. " _While I'm here I might as well look through their files_ ," Akai sneaked his way passed the rather lackluster guards and into an office that had a computer terminal.

" _Come on weird hacking abilities don't fail me now_ ," Akai penetrated the firewalls and copied their data onto a flash drive. When he was done he waited for another truck to leave the building and he was out onto the streets once more.

He walked to the nearest taxi stand and was dropped off a couple of blocks away from the mansion. Akai sighed as he sneaked back inside Kisuke's home that became his own.

" _What is going on? How could Kisuke be involved with people who sell drugs? Has he been lying to me all this time? I thought he was just a businessman, a very successful one, but a normal businessman_ ," Akai's thoughts swirled in his mind.

"There's only one way to find out," Akai's narrowed in determination. A week later Akai compiled data not only on the Yutan Group, but on Kisuke and his businesses.

" _Well he didn't lie completely. He does own many legitimate companies, but he is also leader of the Ken, the most powerful Yakuza organization operating in Kyoto_ ," Akai sighed lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Somehow the news didn't upset him as he believed it would. To be honest it excited him and the entire time he was searching for answers a thrill build up inside him in ways he dare not put into words. There was only one thing he could do now.

Akai had knocked on Kisuke's door leading to the man's office when he heard a shout of pain. He rushed in fearing Kisuke was hurt, but found man bent over on the floor clutching his hand that was bleeding liberally.

On either side of the door were Kei and Kai, bodyguards for Kisuke since being a rich and powerful man breed enemies. " _No they're here to make sure Kisuke their leader isn't killed like Kisuke's father was_ ," Akai sighed.

Kisuke smiled uncomfortably, "Akai I thought you were out jogging." Mentally cursing Akai's ability in losing his bodyguards. His hands were placed behind his back as if he was a child trying to hide something from his parents.

Akai looked unconcerned for the man bleeding on the floor as he placed the stack of paperwork, files, and photos he collected over the past two weeks. "You're Yakuza, aren't you? I found out while trailing this rival  **company**. Also you're hiding a human pinkie behind your back. Listen I'm not leaving you. I love you, don't you know that?"

Kisuke placed the graciously wrapped cloth that held a finger inside onto his desk wordlessly then he leapt across the desk, pulled Akai into a tight embrace, and kissed him breathless.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" Kisuke smiled cheekily and kissed Akai once more. "Who knew you had this type of talent. Akai how would you like to do more of this?" He grinned.

"I'd love to, but are you sure about this?" Akai questioned.

Kisuke nodded his head glancing down at the large stack on his desk, "More than sure. You put all my informants to shame, but we're going to be more careful. First you're going to learn some self-defense just in case."

[ **END OF FLASHBACK** ]

"So from that moment on Kisuke did all he could to establish my information network. I was an informant for the Ken. I quickly became the best in Kyoto, then in all of Japan. Soon everyone wanted my services, but now it turns out the reason for that was because I had done all this before," Akai chuckled humorlessly.

"And before you ask, if I was such a topnotch information broker why did I not look into my own past. I just didn't want to, I was happy with how my life was, why find out something horrible and ruin it. So I told Kisuke I was not going to search for answers. If my memory returned on its own then it will, but I was not going to actively jumpstart it. Please don't be upset, if I had known I was leaving behind two sisters, I would have looked for you," Akai added.

The two girls remained quiet, contemplating what they heard. They shared a look and smiled. "It's okay Akai-nii we understand. We were only worried something terrible happened and you were gone forever. We may have not had the best relationship, but you're our brother and we care about you," Mairu stated as Kururi nodded her head in agreement.

"Love," The quieter twin whispered. [We love you, stupid Akai-nii.]

"And I love you, my little hellions," Akai smiled making the girls gasped at hearing the nickname. It was something only said in private, a name was spoken with deep affection.

Meanwhile Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo were troubled by this revelation. They had arrived back at the restaurant after making a stop at Shinra's apartment to take care of Shizuo's wounds and sat in a booth a couple of feet away from the siblings to eavesdrop.

They knew he had amnesia meaning he was either injured or something traumatic happened that caused him to bury his memories. However hearing their suspicions confirmed was still unsettling.

"It's funny how you had no idea he was a Yakuza leader," Mairu giggled with Kururi joining in.

Akai laughed, "Hey no fair making fun of the amnesiac besides Kisuke did all he could to hide it from me."

"So explain to me how self-defense turned into accomplished knife-fighter and martial artist?" Mairu smirked looking very much like her brother.

"It came naturally and I love to learn new things. Knives aren't the only weapon I've become acquainted with," Akai laughed.

"Stay?" Kururi uttered. [Will you stay?]

Akai shook his head, "Once our business is concluded here we will be returning to Kyoto."

Kururi said softly, "I… we understand, but tell us are you happy truly happy?"

Akai and Mairu looked to their sister in shock that she spoke at all especially so much in one sentence. Mairu usually did the talking for the both of them.

"Yes I am Kisuke is a good man despite his faults. He has taken care of me, loved me, and I love him very much," Akai smiled genuinely earning smiles from his sisters.

Mairu's eyes darted to side unsure and she spoke in an almost uncharacteristically hesitant tone, "That's fine with us, but we can visit you?"

"Of course you both can! Come on let's exchange contact information I have to learn everything about my sisters again," Akai beamed earning smiles from his sisters as they traded cell phones to enter each other's information.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Before we get started gentlemen, there is something I want to know. Can you tell me about Izaya Orihara the man he was before becoming Akai Metsuki? You see even though he never spoke about it I know that having no memories of his past bothered him," Kisuke said to Shiki and Akabayashi.

"Sure, but you might not like what you hear. Izaya Orihara wasn't the most well-liked man in fact the people who did like him you can count on one hand. He enjoyed playing games with people to find out what made them tick, their strengths and weaknesses. All the while putting them in situations to see how they react. Those circumstances are more often than not unpleasant," Shiki informed.

Akabayashi took over where Shiki left off, "He would set up things and watch the chaos unfold. Even when he wasn't involved in something he does know about it and would often try to see if he could gain an advantage from it. If there is information to be found he has it. However as devious and psychopathic he might be he was reliable in his own way and those he did hold dear were under his protection."

"I see thank you for telling me. It doesn't change things between us though. There are just some things about a person that does not vanish with amnesia. He still loves knowledge and he can be sadistic at times, but I love him all the same." Kisuke smiled.

Then the innocence of his smile disappeared and morphed into a rather feral grin, "Besides I'm not all that easygoing myself. Akai is the perfect person to be at my side."

The nature of his expression reminded Shiki and Akabayashi both that he was leader of his Yakuza family for a reason this man was no pushover, not by a longshot.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

 


	5. Catching Up

Chapter Five: Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

As the Orihara siblings talked among themselves Shinra, Shizuo, and Celty debated on whether or not they should even approach Akai at the moment.

"We should go over and properly introduce ourselves," Shinra suggested.

Shizuo scowled, "Why should we? It's obvious the flea doesn't want anything to do with his old life from what I heard. Maybe we should let him go on with his new one."

"Didn't you just say that you wanted to find out what exactly happened?" Shinra asked. He didn't want Shizuo to back off now. Shinra had a feeling that whatever took place that caused the informant to have amnesia was something that may require Shizuo's  _unique_  talents to handle.

[I agree with Shinra. We may not have liked Izaya's life choices, but he was an intricate part of all our lives. If we do never hear from him again, wouldn't it be best to get some closure first?] Celty typed after a moment of thought.

"My dearest Celty you are so insightful!" Shinra gushed.

Shizuo growled, "Fine, but if Izaya… Akai or whatever he calls himself pisses me off don't expect me to go easy on him!"

"Oh… don't worry about that. From what you witnessed I am quite resilient," Akai appeared standing in front of their booth, the twins hugging each of his arms.

Shinra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hehe… when did you get here Izaya err… Akai?"

"Not too long ago. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It seemed so interesting that I decided to join in. I hope you don't mind," Akai smiled, but it was hardly pleasant or rather it was a bit too pleasant.

Folding his arms across his chest Shizuo grunted, "Still sticking your nose into things?"

Akai's smile turned razor sharp, his narrowed in malice, "It's my profession and if it concerns me then it is imperative that I listen in."

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I do want to stay friends Akai," Shinra steered Akai's focus onto him and off of Shizuo to prevent another fight.

Mairu grinned, "You should Akai-nii. Shinra was a friend since your middle school years. It's where you both met."

Akai hummed thoughtfully at the new information, "Is that so? Very well I don't see the harm."

"Great you should come over to my place I can tell you all sorts of stories," Shinra offered.

Akai chuckled, "Embarrassing mistakes from my adolescent years, I can hardly wait just let me tell Kisuke first. He gets so upset when I leave without telling him anything."

"Does he keep you on that short of a leash?" Shizuo commented earning a poisonous glare from Akai and not so pleased looks from everyone else.

"No, but maybe someone should put a muzzle on you, mutt!" Akai retorted, slipping his arms out of the girls' hold and walked off before Shizuo could say another word.

Shinra shouted, "Shizuo what are you doing? We're trying to get our old friend back! Why are you being so abrasive?"

"Did that flea just call me a mutt?" Shizuo's eye twitched in anger as he completely disregarded what Shinra said.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Kisuke was in the middle of some kind of anecdote about a business deal gone south when he felt Akai's arms draping over his shoulders and his lover's lithe body molding against his back. "Akai what's up I thought you were with your sisters?" He asked.

"I'm heading over to Shinra's place to talk to him. He's the man in the white lab coat. I was told he was an old friend from middle school up until adulthood. Shinra seemed as if he was worried about my absence so I think it might be a good idea to catch up with him," Akai said softly paying no mind to Shiki and Akabayashi.

Kisuke smiled, "Go ahead, but call me later to tell me the address so I can meet up with you when once you're done."

Akai grinned and kissed him goodbye before leaving. Akabayashi and Shiki were still inwardly alarmed at seeing the informant display public affection in such an honest way. They were used to his old ways of wearing a mask to conceal his true emotions.

Shiki questioned, "You are really going to let him go?"

"This Shinra sounds like he's only a friend. I doubt Akai had any lovers for me to concern myself over. If no one comes along to sweep my Akai off his feet then it's alright for him to explore his past," Kisuke smirked.

"So what if he did have a lover what would happen?" Akabayashi asked only to get a chilling smile as his answer. "I see…" He murmured taking a sip of tea.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Akai smiled when he met with everyone outside of the Russia Sushi. "I'll be happy to give you a ride over in one of the SUVs," He said as the twins instantly agreed.

"I'll ride along too," Shinra said curiously about Akai's ability to drive since Izaya never did and also because it was be a horrible idea for Shizuo to ride with Akai. "We'll follow Celty on Shooter," He added.

Akai glanced down at the motorcycle that gave him a strange feeling. He watched Celty and Shizuo hop on then suddenly it came to life.

"No sound," Akai murmured. "It's no ordinary bike, is it?" He asked Celty. Celty's helmet shook indicating that Shooter was far from ordinary. Akai also took notice that she refused to take her helmet off and did not speak.

" _I don't think she's mute_ ," Akai mused as he outwardly shrugged his shoulders and led his group of one of the vehicles parked on the street. " _Of course she's the Black Rider I've heard about. Rumor has it she doesn't have a head. I wonder if it's true_ ," He smirked.

Shinra coughed nervously, "You may have observed Shooter and Celty's behavior, right?"

Akai replied, "Yes and no need to explain. The underground whispers of a rider clad in black riding a motorcycle equally as dark, but it does not make a sound as if it does not have an engine. Also that the Black Rider has been seen without a head, don't you find that fascinating?"

Shinra chuckled, "Should have known you would be informed about Celty. She is one of Ikebukuro's greatest mysteries and yes she doesn't have a head."

"How does that work?" Akai questioned earning a confused look from Shinra. "She's your lover, is she not?" He clarified.

Shinra usually would be happy that someone assumed he and Celty were lovers, he would have grinned proudly, shouting his love for Celty for all to hear, but with Akai he suddenly felt shy. Could it be because Akai wasn't Izaya? Not truly, for there was no mischievous smirk or playful teasing, just genuine curiosity.

"I'd like to think so," Shinra smiled however it wasn't the goofy love-struck grin he normally wore when Celty was involved, it was a gentle one.

Akai mirrored the expression, "Good. Love is so hard to find, especially true love."

Mairu and Kururi remained silent listening to the conversation. They found it weird to see their brother show this side of him. The twins knew that he was a different person than the one he would show outsiders, but as his sisters they were special. Mairu and Kururi had seen the hidden layers to his personality and the face he wore without the mask as the malevolent information broker from Shinjuku.

To see him acting like this made them both happy and sad. Happy that their brother was comfortable enough to express his emotions honestly, but sad that it was due to amnesia in addition to a lingering bit a jealousy, this was aspect of him only they'd seen and wished to keep it that way.

It was Shinra's voice that snapped the twins out of their thoughts as he announced, "Here we are!"

The girls glanced out of the tinted windows to see Shizuo and Celty waiting for them. "Nice place you have I could tell from the lab coat you wore you were a doctor of some sort. Let me guess you're an underground doctor," Akai stated earning a nod from Shinra as affirmation.

"How did you guess?" Shinra asked.

"It wasn't hard you were quite at ease in Shiki-san's and Akabayashi-san's presence meaning you are very familiar with both of them. Yakuza's executives don't affiliate themselves with proper doctors, they ask too many questions," Akai replied.

Shinra quirked a brow, "You sound like you're speaking from experience, Akai."

"Are you aware of the name Toshiro Yuma?" Akai smiled upon seeing Shinra's eyes widen in recognition.

[Who is he?] Celty questioned when she saw the look on Shinra's face.

"Yuma-sensei is one of the most knowledgeable and highly paid underground doctors on this side of the globe. He can perform any type of surgical procedure even neurosurgery with the right equipment," Shinra grinned.

Shizuo glared slightly in confusion, "How does someone like that end up being an underground doctor?"

Akai explained, "Even the criminal underbelly need professional medical help, but that's not what you meant. Yuma-sensei did not like the way bureaucracy tied up his medical practices. In other words he operated a technically illegal surgery on a child that would have died otherwise. He lost his license to practice medicine after that."

"Anyway let's go inside and talk," Shinra gestured everyone to go into the complex.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Mairu and Kururi sat either side of Izaya on the couch while Celty and Shinra took their seats on the barstools in the kitchen area, as for Shizuo he leaned against the door of the apartment with a deep frown on his face.

" _What am I even doing here? Am I that curious about the flea_?" Shizuo sighed.

Akai took in the décor of the apartment and it had a familiarity to it. "I've been here often, haven't I?" Akai asked though it was more of a statement.

"Yes, I would take care of the injuries you would get in your fight with Shizuo. We also had friendly chats every so often," Shinra chuckled.

"This mutt could injury me?" Akai raised a brow in disbelief earning a disgruntled growl from Shizuo.

Mairu smiled, "You never truly fought back against Shizu-nii. The injuries came from the stuff he would throw at you during the few times you let your guard down."

"Hubris," Kururi stated and Akai couldn't help, but agree.

Akai smiled at his sisters, "Too true. So what about you two, are you equipped for being the sisters to an infamous informant?"

"Oh yes, you set us up with a very skilled martial artists to teach us how to defend ourselves. We still have lessons to keep in shape," Mairu answered proudly. "Mikage-sensei is the best!" She added.

Shinra smirked, "You would get her to teach them. You both have an interesting history together."

"Friend," Kururi glared at the doctor, which instantly cowed him. [She is only a friend.]

"Oh good I would hate Kisuke to get jealous, though if she's beautiful and willing he may ask her to join," Akai smirked. His comment caused Shinra's and Shizuo's eyes to widen, Celty's smoke to billow out so strongly it popped off her helmet, Mairu outright laughed, and Kururi smiled encouragingly.

Akai's eyes darted to the helmet then Celty and her lack of a head, "So the stories are true."

"You never change. You gave the same reaction the day you found out about Celty being a Dullahan," Shinra sighed in disappointment.

Akai snorted, "Hoping I was going to faint or something just as cliché?"

"Maybe, but when have you ever done what's expected. I knew you weren't normal the moment I met you," Shinra commented.

" _And my life story begins_ …" Akai thought.

Shinra explained, "You had this obsession with humans as far back as I can remember. You would study people, their interactions, likes, dislikes, fears, aspirations, any information you could grasp. Then you would place them into scenarios to see how they would act, to see if any predictions you made would come true. It was scary how right you were all the time. It was during high school that you met Shizuo. I wanted you two to meet and become friends. I knew with Shizuo's super strength you would find him fascinating so I introduced you two to each other."

"I take it that things did not go well," Akai glanced at Shizuo who glowered at him so he turned his attention back to Shinra.

"Not one bit, we found Shizuo tearing apart some guys trying to attack him. You thought it was amazing so you clapped. After introducing you Shizuo took one look at you and said you pissed him off. You said that it was too bad that you could have had fun together and began to laugh a bit… that was when he threw a punch at you. Luckily you dodged him, but you cut him across the chest with a switchblade in retaliation. You were always fond of knives and sharp objects," Shinra chuckled.

Akai blinked in astonishment before exclaiming, "So he hated me on sight! No other reason? I didn't kill his mother or sleep with his girlfriend… he hates me just because!"

"Hey you've made my life hell after that unfortunate meeting! Always messing with my life, I was right to hate you!" Shizuo stomped over towards Izaya, but Celty blocked his path.

"From what I can understand this was only after you said you hated me. Based on my personality I decided to give you a reason to do so. Knowing what little I can remember about myself I probably felt cheated somehow. Here's a guy say he hated me for no reason so being the vindictive bastard I am I made your life hell in retribution," Akai theorized stroking his chin.

Shinra grinned, "That definitely sound like you."

"So you're in part responsible for what happened," Akai folded his arms.

Shizuo shouted, "What! You deranged lunatic you cut my chest open! How exactly is that my fault?!"

[That was after you threw the first punch… strangely enough he has a point.] Celty interjected.

"You can't agree with this bastard!" Shizuo growled.

"Makes sense to me," Mairu shrugged her shoulders, which resulted in a flesh-melting glare from Shizuo in turned Akai gave one in warning.

Akai sighed, "I may have taken things too far, I don't know I can't remember what I did to you, but face facts you started this rivalry."

"That's convenient you can't remember any of the schemes that you've done that nearly tore the city to pieces. How you've gotten a lot of people hurt and killed because you might get off on it," Shizuo hissed.

"And what about you, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro how many people have you've hurt and killed with that supernatural strength of yours? Let's not be duplicitous," Akai smiled venomously.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, "At least I don't manipulate people for some sort of sick amusement! You may have claimed in the past and even now about your innocence, but we all know you had something to do with the crazy shit that happens in this city." He was trying to rein in his temper so as not to destroy Shinra's apartment.

"I can't speak for the crimes of my past with no memory of them, but until I do I am innocent. I had enough of this debate. I'm calling Kisuke to meet me here. I do want to reconnect with you Shinra you seem like an interesting person, but leave your mutt outside next time," Akai walked out the door his cell phone hand. The twins shared a glance and followed their brother.

Shizuo growled, "That little bastard called me a mutt again!"

"Think of it as an affectionate nickname," Shinra suggested.

"How dare that flea call me that? I am nothing like a dog!" Shizuo yelled.

[ _I'm afraid he is a bit right about it. Shizuo always said he could sniff out Izaya and he chases him like a dog would a cat_.] Celty's shoulders quivered as if she was giggling confusing the two men in the room.

All the while she had a very clear image of Izaya with cat ears and a tail being chased by Shizuo with dog ears and a tail all the while Shizuo was growling and barking, Izaya hissing and yowling.

"Celty are you alright?" Shinra asked.

[Yes just thinking about something.] Celty replied, thinking it was better to keep her thoughts to herself Shizuo looked pissed enough as is.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

 


	6. Words of Wisdom

Chapter Six: Words of Wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

It did not take too long for Kisuke to conclude his business with the Awakusu. "I wonder if Akai is doing alright I think that Shizuo guy might have gone with him?" Kisuke muttered.

The normally silent Kai spoke, "Akai-dono is highly skilled and has beaten that man before he will be fine, Kisuke-dono."

"Thank you Kei," Kisuke smiled.

"I'm Kai, sir…" Kai sighed only getting a chuckled from Kisuke in response. It was Kisuke's favorite game to play with them: mixing up their names on purpose.

Kisuke's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see that Akai sent a text message of an address. "Speak of the devil, looks like Akai is ready for me to join up with him. Tell the others they are free to explore the city but meet back up here in three hours," Kisuke ordered.

Soon Kisuke, Kai, and Kei were on their way to Shinra's home. Once they arrived Kisuke thought it would be poor manners to just swing by without speaking to Akai's new/old friends so he decided to go inside.

"Kei, Kai you two can stay here I'll head up by myself," Kisuke went up to Shinra's apartment. Once he reached the door all he could hear was loud frustrated growls most likely made by that Shizuo Heiwajima and pleas for the blond to calm down that was probably Shinra Kishitani due to the tone of the voice.

Seeing the door was open Kisuke stepped in, "Alright what did Akai say this time?" He saw Akai calmly reclined on the couch composed as usual despite the fact Shizuo held the coffee table over his head ready to pitch it at Akai. Shinra and Celty were attempting to calm the man down, it did not seem like it was working. The twins sat on barstools in the kitchen area looking on in boredom obviously used to such displays.

"Kisuke, why do you always blame me for things?" Akai pouted folding his arms like a disobedient spoiled child.

Kisuke replied, "You know how to push a person's buttons a bit too well at times. In addition to that fact he tried to take your head off not too long ago with street signs, it does not take a genius to see you're the cause of this."

"I love it when you sound all intelligent not like the passive idiot you pretend to be. It really gets me hot," Akai purred giving Kisuke a shameless leer earning blushes from mostly everyone sans Mairu and Kururi, the more boisterous of the girls catcalled at the statement.

Kisuke inwardly groaned even after two years Akai knew how to say the right thing in the right way to make him flush, "You're incorrigible."

"I didn't need to hear that," Shizuo grumbled deciding to set down the coffee table back in its proper place.

Kisuke figured a change of subject was in order and spoke, "Anyway we'll be staying in here in Tokyo for a while I wish to lay down the groundwork for our alliance with the Awakusu."

Shinra asked, "Will you need a place to stay? If so the two of you could stay at Akai's old place. Your secretary Namie Yagiri has been taking care of things in your absence. Luckily you had several accounts that pay to keep your operation running."

"She must be a clever and dependable woman to have run things all this time. Well, she's overdue for a vacation and a raise I'd say. Come on Kisuke time to give my secretary some time off," Akai chuckled.

Shinra gave them the address, but Akai and Kisuke were quick to notice the underground doctor had made a strange face while mentioning Namie Yagiri.

"I have your contact information Shinra. Since we'll staying for a while so we can have meet again tomorrow. I'll call you later to say when and where," Akai waved goodbye leading Kisuke, Mairu, and Kururi out. Shinra and Celty waved back while Shizuo who only glared at him.

Shinra grinned, "I can't believe it after two years he's back." He was truly happy to know his friend is alive and well.

Shizuo snorted, "But he's changed Shinra he's not the same. Hell, he's even more annoying than the old Izaya."

[Well his boyfriend seems nice and appears to be able to keep Akai out of trouble. Kisuke seems levelheaded enough.] Celty commented.

"I don't know there's something not right about that Kisuke guy. You heard the flea he said he just pretends to be nice," Shizuo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Anyone who is in love with the louse and vice versa can't be normal," He added.

Shinra sighed in frustration, "Shizuo give it a rest Akai hasn't been bothering you for two years. He doesn't act like he's going to pick up his old ways anytime soon. Maybe you should make friends with him."

"So the previous years of torment are just going to be forgotten then? I should just forgive him?" Shizuo hissed his eye twitching in anger.

"There's nothing that can be done. He doesn't even remember doing those things to you. In a way, your hatred is irrational at least to Akai. Let's not forget you spent a good ten years throwing heavy objections that would kill a normal person at him. That doesn't make you all that innocent," Shinra remarked.

For a moment, Shinra felt unafraid to say this to Shizuo due to his own annoyance. It did help that Celty was there, but he has thought about this for a long while.

Shinra glared, "I think it's time to get over this feud or at least stop being so hostile. You don't have to be best buddies, but can you try to be in the same area and tear up the place. Akai said he was going to return to Kyoto after his business is done. You need to let this go."

Shizuo said nothing turning to Celty who had not interrupted Shinra's rant. He needed her opinion on this and he was hoping she would take his side of the argument. She was sensible and also knew all about Izaya's and Shizuo's relationship to make an informed choice.

[Shinra is right Shizuo I think it's time to give up the chase.] Celty said referring to the old games of seek and destroy that Shizuo and Izaya played out on Ikebukuro's streets.

After reading this Shizuo remained silent, turned around, and slammed the door on his way out making both Celty and Shinra slump their shoulders in disappointment.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

At the moment Shizuo did not know what he was feeling. He supposed it was a mix of different emotions, which was causing his head and stomach to hurt. Shizuo could identify the anger being very familiar with that particular emotion.

There was also sadness probably because Celty, who always seemed to be on his side no matter what agreed with Shinra. Thinking about things more he should have known better. The Dullahan loved the crazy underground doctor so Shizuo shouldn't have been surprised or feel so betrayed.

He hated to admit it, but he also was experiencing fear. What if everyone was right about his vendetta with Izaya… Akai and was he the cause of it all? He was seemingly attempting at continuing the fights between them.

It was true that back then Izaya would harass him, but that was mostly while the informant was bored or he would run into him. Izaya never truly tried to directly kill him though he did trick him into getting hit by a few trucks, but Izaya knew he would survive it.

"Though I have a feeling the flea was the cause of me getting shot," Shizuo grumbled.

On the other hand Shizuo would just go searching for Izaya whenever he was pissed off or thought the louse was responsible for whatever bad thing took place in the city. He would try to kill Izaya purposely throwing heavy objects at the man.

It was either by sheer luck or Izaya's skills that he was able to escape death. Shizuo could honestly say he never tried to use his true strength on other people mostly through some kind of subconscious effort. He couldn't say the same for Izaya as he held no reservations for the info broker.

"Damn it, enough of this! I'm not getting anywhere! I need to talk to someone about this, but I usually talk to Celty about these things," Shizuo sighed.

Suddenly heard a familiar voice called out to him. "Hey Shizuo," Kadota gave him a friendly easygoing wave, but his shock Shizuo didn't just pass by him like usual. The faux blond was heading over in his direction, instantly putting him on alert.

"Hey Kadota, can we talk?" Shizuo asked almost hesitantly.

Kadota nodded his head motioning him to follow him so they could talk in private. They found a deserted part of the park that was being renovated so no one was around. Now that Shizuo thought about it this was where he threw that van at that man the other day.

"So what's up Shizuo you never want to talk… well not to me anyway you mostly talk to Celty," Kadota said honestly.

Shizuo sighed, "You might not know this, but Izaya is back."

Kadota once again nodded his head indicating that he knew about this bit of news. The Dollars forums were filled to the brim with rumors and chatter about Izaya Orihara's return.

"Well he apparently has amnesia. From what I understand he was found by this guy named Kisuke Kenichi, he's a Yakuza boss who works in Kyoto. Izaya who is now going by the name of Akai Metsuki had been living with this guy for the past two years… as lovers," Shizuo explained making Kadota's eyes widen in shock at that revelation.

Shizuo growled, "Anyway that's not what's important! Izaya can't remember anything about his past. Meaning all the chaos he caused me and other people is wiped out from his memory. And as you know my hatred for the louse runs deep so when I saw him again I attacked. Let me tell you the bastard is completely different. He used to run away and make me chase him, now he actually fought back. Word of advice; don't pick a fight with him. I hate to admit, but he kicked my ass.

The problem is the flea thinks I'm just some maniac out to kill him, well for no reason. Shinra and Celty both believe with the parasite suffering from amnesia that this as an opportunity to start over and become friends. To just forget all he's done, but I can't do that! I can't let him get away with it without any punishment!"

"I know Izaya has done some terrible things in the past and you're right he shouldn't be allowed to get away scot-free. However we can't exactly punish a guy who has no memory of his crimes it would be like punishing an innocent person," Kadota paused gathering his thoughts.

"To Akai you're just being an asshole to him since he has no recollection of why you want to kill him. The old Izaya knew why you hated him and was fine with it in fact he probably enjoyed it being the person he was and that it was very much reciprocated. Akai only just met you so telling someone you recently met you hated them is illogical. It would be that way for anybody," Kadota said then he saw Shizuo flinch earning a confused look.

Sighing Shizuo explained how he and Izaya met as the only one who truly knew the whole story was Shinra besides Izaya and himself.

Folding his arms Kadota groaned, "I see well I don't know what to say to make you feel better. You were kind of asking for it. You told the guy you hated him on sight then tried to make him eat his own teeth of course he would retaliate.

I'm not saying he should have made your life hell, but to someone like Izaya, you were challenging him. With your strength and temper he couldn't resist the entertainment value you would provide. Izaya loves seeing people react to his manipulations."

Shizuo sat there and quietly listened before his old familiar friend of rage overcame him, "So do you think I should forgive and forget?"

"It's your decision however unless Akai gets his memories back and starts his old ways then there is no reason to continue the fights and the hatred. If he's not causing problems anymore all you're doing is just carrying a one-sided grudge," Kadota said in a pacified manner.

With those words said Shizuo's rage dissipated, "I guess you're right. You're good at this... you know giving advice, calming people down, and with someone like me that's incredible."

Kadota smiled, "With the friends I have there is no choice, but to be calm and coolheaded to keep them under control."

"Speaking of your friends that weird girl Erika is going to flip out once she hears Izaya is back with a male lover. She's always going on about that yaoi and BL stuff," Shizuo sighed. Erika was depressed that Izaya was gone. She stated it was because the other half of her favorite potential real life BL couple was missing. She even kept asking him if he missed Izaya.

"But for all the wrong reasons. She might not take it well that he is with someone else. She's convinced you two should have hooked up. On the other hand it might fill her head with delusions of this being some kind of love triangle. Damn it! Now I'm actually thinking about this. I need to do a better job at tuning her out!" Kadota sighed getting a laugh from Shizuo.

Shizuo smirked, "Thanks Kadota we don't talk enough, but you're a good friend." He got up and waved goodbye to Kadota feeling better about things. Almost as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Why continue with the hatred if the man you hated no longer exists and won't cause you problems. All it amounts to is wasted energy and effort besides Akai said that he was planning on leaving anyway. What was his plan? Was he going to chase after Akai just to continue things as they were?

Shizuo doubted Akai was even interested or if that new lover would allow it, not that he's afraid of the guy. He reflected, "I seem to be the one who was causing problems now."

The property damage he did while the flea was away was his burden alone, his responsibility so maybe if settle things he might be less angry.

"I might even throw fewer vending machines as a result, it's worth a shot," Shizuo muttered. He was certain Tokyo's city maintenance services would be happier knowing this.

"Maybe when he invites Shinra out I could go with him and try to get along with Akai, but first I need to apologize to Shinra and Celty," Shizuo murmured.

"Hell I might get along with Akai, if he doesn't act too much like his old self," Shizuo chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at his own thoughts.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter


	7. Some Things Remain the Same

Chapter Seven: Some Things Remain the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"So will you both be heading to Akai-nii's old apartment?" Mairu asked skipping out of the complex towards the SUVs parked in front of Shinra's apartment while Kururi, Akai, and Kisuke moved at a more relaxed pace.

Kisuke hummed thoughtfully, "I am curious and it isn't too late in the day so that Namie Yagiri should still be there if she is working. You can introduce her to us, yes?"

"We're not that close, but we've met. Akai-nii made sure we knew her just in case," Mairu replied hopping into the backseat with Kururi.

"Blackmail… emergencies," Kururi murmured. [We were also told plenty of blackmail information if we needed to coerce her into helping us, but only in emergencies.]

Akai grinned, "What an interesting brother I was."

Kisuke sweat dropped, "Not exactly the word I would use to describe your past behavior." He moved into the driver's seat after telling Kei and Kai of their plans. They would most likely follow them on their way Shinjuku.

"By the way you two fail to mention our parents. Let me guess, the busy type?" Akai raised a brow earning nods of agreement from the twins.

"You looked after us full time until you graduated Raijin. Afterward you would stop by when you had the time, but for the most part we looked after ourselves," Mairu elaborated.

It took no time at all for them to reach Akai's old apartment building. "So this is where I lived before I lost my memories. Well, at least I know I was successful. This is rather upscale," Akai commented.

"Was there any doubt? Shinra spoke of you having several accounts that paid for everything. You couldn't have afforded a place like this or for your business to still be running despite you not being there if you were a terrible informant," Kisuke smirked.

Akai snorted and led the way inside into the lobby. Akai looked about taking his surroundings when suddenly his vision began to swim.

"Akai are you alright?" Kisuke asked concern written all over his face. He steadied his swaying lover although all Akai could hear was white noise. The twins hung back watching their brother curiously, wanting to go over to him, but knew it was best to give him space.

An image of himself or rather Izaya dressed in all black clothing and a fur-trimmed coat skipped in front of Akai much like an apparition of some kind. It was something Akai noticed only he could see, as Izaya pushed in the code for keypad by the elevator.

Shaking his head to clear it, Akai walked over to the keypad and entered in a code that opened the elevator to everyone's shock.

"You know the code?" Kisuke murmured softly while Akai grabbed the side of his head, it was throbbing.

Akai replied, "I guess so… it's strange I could see myself entering the code to the elevator."

"Well at least we don't have to wait for the secretary to let us up," Kisuke grinned trying to seem upbeat. They went into the elevator to the penthouse Izaya once lived in.

Steeling himself Akai calmly knocked on the door and heard a rather monotone voice speaking from behind it.

"One moment please," Namie opened the door and her eyes widen in astonishment. "About time, where the hell have you been?" She leaned against the door crossing her arms, annoyance clear on her face.

"You must be Namie Yagiri we have a lot to explain to you may we please come in?" Kisuke smiled charmingly. He was a bit disappointed his devil may care smile was ineffective as she merely moved to let them enter.

Namie muttered, "Why bother asking you live here, Izaya."

"Not for a long time and I doubt I will after a couple of weeks Yagiri-san. There are things you need to know," Akai said seriously.

Namie was immediately on guard by the formal way Izaya spoke to her. Akai quickly explained what happened two years ago. She sighed shrugging her shoulders, "Amnesia… well, I always knew you would get into trouble one of these days."

"So he was always a troublemaker then," Kisuke laughed earning an elbow into his ribs.

Akai inquired, "Do you know of my movements that day two years ago? It might shed some light on what happened to me?"

"Well… Akai you had a meeting with this Yakuza group that operated in Kyoto," Namie replied causing the two men's eyes widen in alarm.

"Can you tell us the name of the group, please?" Kisuke asked softly. His head unconsciously lowered, his bangs covered his eyes whilst Akai grasped his hand to calm him.

Namie answered, "The Kenichi Branch I think was the name. To be honest when you didn't answer my calls I thought the meeting just ran long. Then word got out of the hit on the leader of the group. I immediately contacted Shiki-san. The Awakusu investigated the incident, but there was no trace of you. We just assumed you were either taken or you went into hiding."

She exhaled deeply, "However after two years of no communication. We were beginning to think you were killed that was until now. Shiki-san told me may have relocated to Kyoto for some reason."

"Yes, I decided to go with Kisuke to Kyoto. I had no memories to speak of and my instincts were telling me going to the police was a bad idea. I guess I've always skirted on the wrong side of the law," Akai chuckled shrugging his shoulders.

Namie deadpanned, "A bit of an understatement so I can assume you're not going to stay."

"I created an extensive network in Kyoto. So this is where I operated," Akai studied around his old setup. He noticed right away at how similar it was to the one he had in Kyoto. The only difference was he added crimson to his décor. Some things about a person are carried with you no matter the circumstances.

Meanwhile Mairu and Kururi had busy themselves on their cell phones, they weren't interested in their brother's business.

"I guess I will be searching for a new job then," Namie grumbled. She was not looking forward to trying to find a job that paid as well as this one did.

Akai interjected, "Not necessarily I will need someone competent to be in charge of things here in Tokyo since Kisuke will be allying with the Awakusu. You can continue to do things like you have before except I will be taking the bulk of the work back. I can safely say the Awakusu was managing the information gathering from their network of informants."

Namie nodded her head in affirmation. "Good I'll sift through the things I've missed in the last two years and update everything. I can already see they were not that good at fishing for information or organizing," Akai saw the files on the computer were out of date and that there were piles of folders scattered about his desk.

Namie informed, "For one thing I had to set up a different account on your computer and laptop. No one was able to bypass your encryptions and passwords. I hate to admit it, but no one was at your level when it came to being an informant. Your replacements were average at best. Luckily that Kida kid and his girlfriend Saki helped out when she could."

"Who are they, do they work for me?" Akai asked.

"Here's what they look like Akai-nii," Mairu held out her cellphone to show a picture of the couple. They were at a park eating ice cream together. Obviously they were unaware of their picture being taken.

Akai raised a brow wondering why they would have a photo of them, but shook his head. It was better not to ask.

"I guess I will have to explain. You have a rather complicated history with those two," Namie quickly went into detail on what back history she knew.

"I see I was quite a bastard then. I allowed the girl to be injured that badly to entrap and manipulate a leader of a gang. I mean how old were they… middle school kids… the more I learn about myself the less I want to know," Akai rubbed his temples plopping down into the swivel chair at his desk.

Kisuke pulled Akai out of the chair, hugged him tightly, and whispered, "You're not that person anymore and now that you know you can make amends if you so wish. I'll help you anyway I can."

Mairu and Kururi nodded their heads, wordlessly lending their aid. "What would I do without you, Kisuke? And thank you Mairu, Kururi. Yagiri-san, please get in touch with Kida and Saki I wish to start repairing the damaged Izaya Orihara has done. Afterward we will be discussing some repayment for your services," Akai instructed. Namie appeared to be a bit surprised but complied.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Well I heard from the Dollar forums that you were back in town. What did the Awakusu finally found the rock you hidden yourself under?" Kida huffed. Saki placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

Namie stated, "Believe it or not Izaya doesn't remember anything. He has amnesia. For the last two years he's taken the identity of Akai Metsuki."

The two young adults were taken aback by the revelation. "What are you alright, Izaya?" Saki asked she was clearly worried for her absentee guardian.

"You're too kind my dear and please call me Akai," Akai laughed humorlessly.

"Wait I know that name isn't Akai Metsuki the second in command of the Kenichi Yakuza Branch out of Kyoto. I heard you would put people in hospitals and mental wards for doing anything to upset your leader and lover Kisuke Kenichi!" Kida exclaimed as if he was in front of a celebrity.

Mairu smiled, "All true you should have seen Akai-nii fight Shizuo. It was so cool!"

Akai smirked, "I see my reputation precedes me. Anyway I would like to introduce you to my leader and lover Kisuke Kenichi." Eyes locked onto Kisuke who only smiled and waved at them in a friendly manner.

"Of course you called him Kisuke and gave the impression of being quite close I should have made the connection," Namie mentally face palmed. She had a feeling Izaya or rather Akai batted for the other team. Well once he got over his obsession with loving all "humans" and was able to establish a relationship.

"Anyway I asked Yagiri-san to call you all here to discuss repayment for all your services over the years. That kind of dedication should be rewarded so I took the liberty of wiring some money into your accounts. It should be quite sufficient," Akai said.

They all grabbed their phones to check their bank accounts. A few seconds later Saki and Namie gasped at the amount of money in their account.

Kida's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out onto the floor murmuring, "So… many…zeros…"

"Oh he didn't even get to hear of the all-expenses paid vacation," Akai mocked pouted. Saki soon joined Kida on the floor fainting with a huge smile on her face.

"If this is how you are without memories do us all a favor and stay this way. Oh Seiji you and I are going to take a romantic getaway if I can manage to get that little harlot away from you," Namie gushed going into fantasy mode.

Kisuke sweat dropped, "Quite an interesting group of people you hired."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Akai snickered sitting down in his chair giving into the urge to swirl about his chair crackling madly.

"I can see they fit in quite well with your strange personality my dear," Kisuke observed all the weird people in the room. Mairu and Kururi would periodically poke the unresponsive Kida and Saki. Namie was in her own little world while Akai continue to whirl about in his chair.

" _It's kind of sad if I'm the sanest person in the room_ ," Kisuke sighed.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

 


	8. Chatroom Chatter

Chapter Eight: Chatroom Chatter

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

[ **FLASHBACK**  –  **Hours Ago** ]

"Unbelievable is that Izaya Orihara?" A murmur from the crowd gasped in amazement and fright. The man still had a fearful reputation. Who else was crazy enough to purposefully go toe to toe with Shizuo Heiwajima?

"It must be, but he looks different. Also doesn't he usually run away and throw his knives?" Another person spoke.

"Yeah, but this guy is fighting Heiwajima. Not only that, but he's winning. Whoever this guy is, he's a monster!" Someone else whispered harshly.

None of the bystanders in the crowd watching Akai and Shizuo fight saw the lone man, shaking in fear. However, it wasn't because of Shizuo and his legendary strength. His terrified mud brown eyes were pinned onto Akai.

Pale, clammy hands gripped oily black locks as the man shuddered violently when his eyes inadvertently stared into Akai's cold crimson ones. A whimper escaped his lips before he could stop himself, but Akai was no longer facing the crowd.

The man sighed in relief, " _He didn't notice me, good. But he's supposed to be dead. I dumped his body, myself. He was to be discovered beaten to death in an alleyway. It was to look like a robbery. Why is he back? It's been years!_ "

"No,, I need to tell the boss. If he doesn't already know yet then I have to tell him Izaya Orihara is back and he's deadlier than ever," The man vanished deeper into the crowd.

[ **END OF FLASHBACK** ]

It was almost cliché to meet in an old abandoned warehouse, but sometimes the classics are often the best. The man from the crowd wrung his hands nervously as he waited.

"So you want to explain what's this all about, Ryuto?" A man with short light brown hair and crystal blue eyes stared at the nervous male, appearing out of the shadows. He was tall with broad shoulders, rather handsome wearing a simple dark blue suit that looked out of place due to where he was standing.

"Saitou-sama, I've some bad news. Izaya Orihara is back in town, he isn't dead. I've failed you," The man from before now identified as Ryuto bowed in shame, never caring if his clean brown suit was stained by runoff coming out of the rusty pipes.

Saitou growled, "Talk."

"I heard a rumor that our rivals the Awakusu were holding a meeting with the Ken to form an alliance. I wanted to confirm. I saw Kisuke Kenichi so at least it was true the leader of the Ken was in Tokyo, but when he exited his vehicle someone else was with him. He changed a bit, so I wasn't sure… it looked like the guy was Izaya Orihara.

It was when Shizuo Heiwajima shown up and started to fight the guy I became certain. Orihara is different. Before he was known to run and throw knives. Orihara actually fought back and he won. He nearly killed Heiwajima!" Ryuto exclaimed, raising his head to look Saitou in the eyes.

Making a gesture for the other to stand, Saitou gritted his teeth, "Damn it! It's bad enough my plans to pin the Awakusu for the murder of the previous Ken leader had failed, but you mean to tell me we at the very least didn't get rid of that slippery informant!"

"It's not your fault, sir. We all thought the informant was part of the Awakusu. He hung around them all the time and pretty much worked exclusively with Shiki-san," Ryuto murmured, rising to this feet slowly.

Saitou hissed, "True, but you botched killing that bastard! That smug little worm had the nerve to turn down working for me! You had one job to make sure he died after the beating we gave him and dump his body!"

"He wasn't breathing when I tossed him in the alley!" Ryuto argued.

Saitou's eyes narrowed, "Never mind I have more pressing matters. If Orihara is back he's going to want revenge. He's seen our faces and you said he was with the new leader of the Ken. He probably told him of our involvement in his father's death."

Suddenly a shrill song resounded in the air as Ryuto took out his cell phone. His eyes ran up and down at the scrolling text, slowly a grin formed on his face, "Saitou-sama we might not have to leave the country just yet. You know how I became a member of the Dollars to get updates on things happening in Tokyo?"

Saitou nodded his head so Ryuto continued, "A few reliable sources speak of Orihara going by the name of Akai Metsuki."

"How is that any better? Akai Metsuki is a psychotic killer!" Saitou shouted.

"Sir, he has amnesia. He doesn't remember his past!" Ryuto grinned.

Saitou's angry expression changed into one of triumph, "Which means he doesn't remember what happened years ago."

"We no longer have to worry about being killed!" Ryuto smiled.

"No this is even better! We might still come out on top. My plans of expanding might come to be after all. Over the years, our organization has grown. We have the numbers needed to take out at least one of the other rival groups. But maybe we won't have to do the dirty work ourselves," Saitou smirked.

Upon seeing the clueless look on Ryuto's face Saitou, elaborated, "You spoke of the Awakusu and the Ken forming an alliance. Well, the problem with new alliances is that they're fragile and one mistake can crumble the entire thing."

"Gather the other executives we're going to have a meeting," Saitou ordered.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Meanwhile Akai, Kisuke, and the rest of the group were working to organize and update Akai's old apartment. "Are you sure you want your sisters here helping?" Kida questioned Akai.

Akai glanced over at Mairu and Kururi organizing files with Namie and Saki. "They already know of my history and what I do for a living. It's best if they were properly informed of my job just in case something should happen much like before I went missing. I don't believe it will come to fruition, but it never hurts to be prepared," He replied.

"You really care about them," Kida commented.

"I can't speak of my past self, but in the short time I've come to discover their existence I have grown attached maybe these are phantom emotions Izaya Orihara had buried deep inside, but I am going to embrace them. I'm not the same man as before."

Kida shook his head ruefully, "No I can see that."

Kisuke snorted, "Enough of this depressing talk we're nearly finished. Kei and Kai already delivered those computers and components you wanted so why don't you go put it together so we can be done."

"So impatient, you're just lucky I had a good base to start with and people helping or this would take days instead of hours," Akai huffed.

"Kida do me a favor. Don't bring up Izaya Orihara again," Kisuke whispered coldly, his usually warm eyes frosted over.

Kida shivered at the expression and tone, "Why?"

"I believe it is best you do what I ask without question," Kisuke stated, taking the hint Kida nodded his head. "Thank you," He smiled as if he didn't threaten the younger male a moment ago.

Kida groaned, " _Of course Orihara would attract someone has psychotic as him to be his lover_."

Saki strolled over to Kida and hugged him gently, "You really know how to push someone's buttons without meaning to. It's a dangerous habit, Masaomi-kun."

"I don't do it on purpose! The guy seemed alright before, who knew he was bipolar," Kida whispered harshly.

Saki only smiled, "You don't become leader of a Yakuza organization by being easygoing. Besides everyone has hidden depths to themselves, it would be hypocritical and unrealistic to try to truly expect people to be who they are only at face value."

"You hung around  _him_  too much," Kida grumbled.

"He was my mentor of course I would and not everything he taught was bad. He held a certain kind of wisdom. You just never listened to what he was actually saying. You never looked beneath the surface," Saki murmured her open smile slipped her face truly uncharacteristically serious.

Kida glared slightly, "He was an evil bastard, it took me a while to realize it, but I did. Hopefully he will never come back."

Saki only sighed and hugged Kida tighter. They never knew Akai heard every word as he wordlessly finish programing his computer and laptop.

A few hours passed and Akai announced, "We're done here people, you can all go home now. Thanks for the help."

Various sounds of relief passed through the room causing Akai to chuckled, "All such tough people and a little cleaning and organizing has you all tired."

"Not everyone enjoys this type of work that's why I leave that to you," Kisuke smirked.

"True. Now Namie, Saki, and Kida you all can take your vacations I can handle things. If there's an emergency I'll contact you other than that enjoy yourselves you earned it!" Akai grinned.

The three didn't need to be told twice as they practically raced out the door leaving Akai, Kisuke, and the twins alone.

"Speaking of heading home we better go as well," Mairu yawned, which Kururi did a moment later.

"Do you need us to take you home?" Akai asked.

Mairu shook her head, "No we had a few more errands to run plus I'm sure you two need some alone time. Oh before we go here." She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down then handed it to Akai.

Akai blinked, "What's this? Kyo and San, the Dollars?"

"Yes I'm San and Kururi is Kyo. Don't be alarmed, but we switched personalities online so if we seem off it's normal. This is the chatroom we go on the most. You were a member of them to keep tabs on the goings on in the city and to spread rumors. You had different screen names, but the one you used the most was Kanra," Mairu explained.

"The Dollars, huh… alright it might be advantageous to join again. Will you both be on tonight?" Akai asked.

Kururi nodded her head, "Yes. Eight. Private." [Yes, we're be on at eight o'clock. Open a private chat to let us know who you are.]

"Will do and be careful you two," Akai walked them to the door.

"It's amazing you can understand her," Kisuke commented as Akai only shrugged his shoulders.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Hm…. Well it's eight o'clock," Akai murmured. He had only finished registering to the Dollars and checked out the many forums, under the name Kurenai when he decided to join the chatroom his sisters suggested. "Looks like there are a bunch of people already on," He smiled upon seeing the twins' online names among them.

**[CHATROOM]**

Kurenai: I hope I reached the right place.

Taro Tanka: Hello, are you new?

Kurenai: Yes, I received an invitation not too long ago. I hope you don't mind.

Taro Tanaka: Not at all. Welcome.

Saika: Hello and don't worry everyone is really nice here.

Setton: Hi, if you don't mind me asking who invited you?

Kyo: I did! We haven't seen each other in years though.

San: Friends.

**[PRIVATE CHAT]**

San: It's you, right?

Kurenai: Yeah, I thought it would be fun to be a girl online. You said I used Kanra before so I thought why not continue the tradition. So who is who?

Kyo: Tao Tanaka is this guy named Mikado Ryuugamine. Saika is a girl named Anri Sonohara. If you see the name Byakura then that's Masaomi Kida. Setton is Celty Sturluson.

Kurenai: Good to know.

**[CHATROOM]**

Byakura: What's up everyone?! Oh I see we have another lovely lady joining.

Kurenai: Well aren't you a flatterer.

Byakura: Who am I to ignore beauty when I see it!

Kurenai: You do know we're online, right? This chatroom doesn't exactly have profile pictures, how do you know I'm pretty?

Byakura: Comments like that let me know. If only they allowed us to post pics of ourselves.

Taro Tanaka: It's best to remain anonymous so people can be more comfortable.

Setton: I agree besides the air of mystery makes it rather exciting.

Byakura: You guys always spoil my fun. Anyway have you all heard? Izaya Orihara is back in town, wasn't he declared dead or something?

Taro Tanaka: It was never confirmed.

Kurenai: Izaya Orihara?

Saika: Someone you should stay away from. He's a dangerous man.

Setton: Come on let's not scare, Kurenai. But Saika is right, it's best to steer clear of him.

Kurenai: Who is he? What makes him so dangerous?

Byakura: Curious aren't you? I like that.

Kyo: He's an information broker that operates in Shinjuku or at least he did.

San: Missing.

Byakura: Yeah, rumors circulated that he was killed when one of his deals went south. No one heard word of him for a long time until today when he ran into Shizuo Heiwajima. They fought again like they used to, but this time Orihara fought back, it was crazy!

Kurenai: Isn't he that super strong guy?

Byakura: More than that. Wait a second I'll post a link to the fight someone filmed.

Moments later a link was posted and they all watched it. Whoever filmed it was rather good and borderline suicidal for they had captured the entirety of the fight at a close range.

Kurenai: I can see now why you warned me.

Byakura: Have to admit it though it was pretty badass to see them fight again after so long. Orihara actually fought back too.

Kurenai: Hmm?

Kyo: He usually likes to play around and let Heiwajima injure himself or tire himself out. It normally ends with Orihara losing him during their chases around Ikebukuro.

San: Game.

Kurenai: I see there's never a dull moment here.

Byakura: And don't forget the Headless Rider either. Ikebukuro is truly unique!

Kurenai: Sounds like it, oh I have to go my boyfriend is calling me. Thanks for inviting me, I had a good time. Good night everyone.

Kyo: No problem!

San: Night.

Taro Tanaka: Good night and join us anytime.

Setton: We have more stories to tell you. Next time we'll pick some less dangerous ones.

Saika: Good night.

Byakura: Boyfriend?!

**[PRIVATE CHAT]**

Kurenai: Thanks for the invite. I can see this is going to be a very useful tool.

Kyo: We knew you would think so.

Kurenai: Anyway I better go, Kisuke really is calling me.

San: Sex.

Kurenai: Not funny! I'll call you both later.

Kyo: Later!

San: Bye.

Kurenai:  **[Kurenai left private chat]**

Kurenai:  **[Kurenai left chatroom]**

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"What's wrong Kisuke?" Akai noticed the angry expression on Kisuke's face.

"I received word on that little problem at one of my businesses. It's been confirmed, we need to take care of this before my meeting with Shiki-san," Kisuke frowned.

Akai smiled coldly, "Leave it to me. I'm more than just your informant you know."

Kisuke smirked, "I don't think your bedroom skills will help with this problem."

His comment earned him a swift swat on the arm as Akai glared, "Let's see if that sense of humor of yours will keep you warm tonight. I hope that most likely ridiculously expensive couch is comfortable."

Kisuke paled, "Wait I was kidding!"

Akai merely turned and headed up the stairs, he came back down with a buddle of sheets and a pillow. "I'll be sure to leave you some hot water. A long hot shower might do me some good. I had quite a day," He said monotonously.

"Alone?" Kisuke whined. Akai only smirked in reply, skipped up upstairs, and closed the bedroom door. "Me and my big mouth," Kisuke sighed slumping onto the couch that was to be his bed for the foreseeable future.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

 


	9. Company Complications

Chapter Nine: Company Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Hazy crimson eyes fluttered opened as Akai slowly took in his surroundings. "Mm… oh that's right we decided to stay in my old apartment for the meantime," Akai yawned stretching his arms above his head.

Suddenly he was a lot more alert as a sly smile graced his lips, "I wonder how Kisuke slept."

Akai untangled his body from underneath the sheets and made his way down the stairs. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. Kisuke had quite a possessive hold on his pillow. The covers were wrapped around his legs and he was drooling slightly.

"I shouldn't find that as adorable as I do," Akai sighed. He carefully walked down the steps and stood over his lover. Seeing Kisuke's peaceful face made Akai smile and give into the urge to run his fingers through Kisuke's hair earning a pleased purr.

Chuckling quietly Akai entered into the kitchen area to get started on breakfast. "Luckily Kei and Kai had the foresight to do some grocery shopping. All there was at first was tea, coffee, and a few snacks," He murmured.

It was weird walking around an apartment that seemed nearly identical to his home in Kyoto. There were only a few differences being the one back in Kyoto was far more personalized, but for the most part it was as if he never left home.

"Amnesia can be very complex. Just being in Tokyo is making me feel all sorts of déjà vu," Akai raked his fingers through his tousled hair.

About a half an hour later a sleepy-eyed Kisuke awoke to the sounds and smells of food being prepared. "Did you make French toast?" Kisuke grinned.

Akai smirked, "Yes with plenty of fruit and maple syrup."

Without thinking Kisuke moved to stand up only to tumble to the ground due to the sheets binding his legs causing Akai to laugh. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Kisuke glared accusingly.

Feigning ignorance Akai's eyes widen, "No of course not. Why would you think that?"

Kisuke sighed, "You're the devil I swear." He untangled his legs then sat back on the couch.

"You know it. Now enough pouting I made your favorite," Akai smiled unapologetically whilst plating the food and placing them along with a couple cups of tea on a tray so it would easy to carry everything.

"How did I get so lucky to have such an amazingly intelligent, efficient, and talented lover," Kisuke smiled cheekily.

Placing the tray in front of Kisuke on the coffee table Akai smirked, "Flattering will get you nowhere."

"Except into your pants," Kisuke chuckled throatily pulling Akai into a deep kiss. "So what's on the agenda today?" He breathed, staring at Akai through hooded eyes as Akai slide beside him.

Kisuke's eyes drifted to Akai's long lean legs, noticing for the first time Akai's choice of bed wear, which was one of his button-up shirts.

The blatant stare caused the informant to roll his eyes good-naturedly. Akai mocked admonished,  
"Eyes up here perv. Anyway for today we are going to check on the Tokyo headquarters for the technology company you have here to take care of the little problem we discovered. They won't be expecting you meaning he won't have time to escape."

After taking a sip of tea Akai continued, "After that there is the meeting with Shiki-san around two o'clock then you are free for the rest of the day."

Biting into a forkful of food Kisuke chewing slowly relishing in the taste then glanced over at Akai, "What about you? From the sound of things you act like you have something planned? I'd imagine it's with that Shinra guy."

"Yes, I thought about inviting Shinra out to lunch so we could talk some more," Akai replied.

"Will Heiwajima be there?" Kisuke asked.

Akai blinked, "I don't think so, why?"

Kisuke's eyes narrowed, "Despite you being his enemy in the past I would prefer if he would let it go. I don't want you having to fight him every time you see him. I know you can take care of yourself, but his strength is something to be wary of."

Akai remained silent for a few moments then sighed, "Come on let's get dressed I don't think Namie-san would appreciate us being half naked when she comes in for her last day of work before her vacation."

Akai grabbed the now finished plates and cups, putting them on the tray to take them into the kitchen to clean.

Kisuke didn't fail in noticing Akai's lack of response, but didn't press further. "Speaking of her, what's with that woman most of them react to my charms?" He asked managing to sound offended.

"Oh she's in love with her younger brother and him alone. She doesn't get swayed by other men's good looks or charms," Akai shrugged his shoulders snickering at the unnerved expression on Kisuke's face.

"You're kidding? That's who Seiji is, her brother?! Wow what a head case and I have a feeling those other two people who works for you are crazy in their own way," Kisuke rubbed the bridge of his nose while Akai looked undaunted by his employees' personality idiosyncrasies.

"I guess my old self liked to surround himself with the bizarre. It certainly makes things more entertaining. Why do you think I like you so much?" Akai ran up the stairs knowing that little comment would make Kisuke give chase. Peering over his shoulder he laughed at seeing Kisuke run after him to punish him for that remark.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

An hour or so later Namie came into the apartment to see her boss and her lover making out on the couch, which was a bit disconcerting for her. "Ahem," She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Namie-san I am sorry about that I didn't expect you to come in until ten o'clock," Akai apologized getting up from Kisuke's lap.

Namie smirked, "It is ten o'clock, but you seemed to be preoccupied so it's understandable. It's just strange to see you act like that." She was thoroughly entertained by Akai's reaction being that of bright red blush creeping onto his face and neck.

She had never seen Izaya act like a normal human being before. If she was completely honest with herself, Namie liked this version of him though she kept this thought to herself.

"Well since we already took the liberty of reorganizing and updating our network yesterday so it working at optimal efficiency all that needs to be done today is acquainting you with the new network. I have set up this laptop for you to have near top level access to things. It will also be the main way you communicate with me back in Kyoto. Unless it's emergency then it's best to call me directly," Akai explained pointing to her desk.

Namie in her shock just wordlessly nodded her head in understanding. " _So he is going back to Kyoto when things settle_ ," She mused.

"On my desk are new cell phones and tablets for you, Kida, and Saki to keep information organized and for communication. Don't worry about security I personally designed the firewalls and encryptions to protect the network," Akai smiled proudly.

Namie commented, "You work as fast as ever. You got all this done in a few hours."

"Practice my dear Namie-san," Akai said happy to receive the compliment. He had a feeling she rarely gave those out.

Meanwhile this conversation went on Kisuke had a chance to straighten his tie and smooth his hair. "Let's get a move on Akai. I want to get this business at Ken Technologies over with," Kisuke rolled his eyes at his lover's preening.

Akai snickered as he grabbed his coat, "Kisuke and I will be out for most of the day. I will trust you to complete all tasks on your own so I won't be hovering over your shoulder. I believe you would prefer that."

"Don't work too hard Namie-san," Kisuke waved, leaving the apartment with Akai.

"I guess this won't be so bad after all. This is much better than filing useless stuff all day," Namie murmured to herself.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Hmm… what's wrong Akai?" Kisuke inquired coming out of their SUV in front of the Ken Technologies Tokyo headquarters.

Turning in the direction Akai was looking in he locked eyes with one Shizuo Heiwajima, another man he did not recognize along with a young blonde woman.

The man was of average height, dark brown dreadlocks, and wore glasses quite unassuming however the woman was his opposite in that manner. She shoulder length blond hair and icy blue eyes, she wore a skintight body suit that left her cleavage exposed indicating a little cross-shaped scar on her left breast.

"Hello there Heiwajima-san, how are you this fine day? Who are your friends?" Kisuke greeted trying to be polite.

Shizuo replied simply, "This is Tom Tanaka and Varona." His eyes never strayed from Akai's crimson gaze. This action made Kisuke inwardly annoyed though he was careful to not let it show on his face.

"These men are acquaintances of Shizuo-senpai, yes?" Varona eyed Akai and Kisuke. However her gaze focused on Akai's face for a moment or two before uncharacteristic gleam shone in her eyes. "You are Akai Metsuki, correct?" She asked.

Akai answered cautiously, "Yes I am." He studied the woman in front of him and could tell this woman was quite strong from the way she carried herself, she was a fighter. After receiving her answer Varona gave a small satisfied smile.

"But I thought he was Izaya Orihara?" Tom raised a brow.

"He is respectively Izaya Orihara and Akai Metsuki. Shizuo-senpai elucidated that Orihara is afflicted with amnesia and currently maintains the identity of Akai Metsuki," Varona clarified.

Tom took a moment to process Varona's words, "I see… but who exactly is Akai Metsuki?"

"Akai Metsuki is a powerful information broker akin to his previous identity as Izaya Orihara though they differ. Metsuki-san is a highly accomplished fighter and proficient in bladed combat," Varona stated.

Kisuke smirked, "It seems like you have a fan, Akai."

"Metsuki-san's style should be analyzed thoroughly. One can ascertain immeasurably from his expertise," Varona said managing to reinforce Kisuke's statement.

"I would hate to disappoint a fan. Tell you what, if I find the time we'll spar I wish to see firsthand what you are capable of. Besides one must keep their skills sharp," Akai winked at Varona who looked thrilled at the prospect of fighting against him much to Shizuo's dismay.

The older blonde was trying to rid of her fighting addiction not make it worse. "I hate to break this up, but you never said why you were here," Shizuo spoke.

Akai merely gave him a cool gaze so Kisuke chose to answer, "I own Ken Technologies so I thought I would drop by the Tokyo offices while I was in the city."

"That's a coincidence we're on a job here. One of your employees has managed to get himself into a bit of debt," Tom interjected wanting to break the tension. He could see that there was something going on between the three men.

A brief moment of silent communication has passed between the two lovers. Akai murmured, "His name wouldn't happen to be Kenta Hondo, would it?"

"Yes that's the guy," Tom nodded his head. Suddenly all mirth faded from Kisuke's eyes causing Tom to become a bit uneasy seeing how the friendly expression Kisuke wore on his face vanished turning callous. Then there was Akai who he knew was once the notorious Izaya Orihara. Shizuo had explained what happened yesterday to both him and Varona earlier this morning when they questioned on why he took the day off.

Akai leered mischievously, "We'll hand him over to you once we have a little chat. You're more than welcomed to come along."

Varona wordlessly conveyed her wanting to go as she stared unblinking at Tom. Tom turned to Shizuo to get his opinion or at least see what he was feeling about the invitation, but all he got was a shrug.

"No harm will come to any of you," Kisuke smiled reassuringly.

"I don't see the problem," Tom relented. After all he had Shizuo and Varona with him and he wasn't the one Kisuke and Akai seemed pissed off at.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"I normally don't allow tours, but it would be impolite to just stick you bunch in a conference room so if you would just follow us," Kisuke smiled, his laidback façade was back. Akai motioned the three debt collectors to walk inside as he held the door open for everyone.

Once in the building Tom and Shizuo looked in awe at the lobby, which was very spacious, clean, and almost futuristic in its design. Every surface was reflective that was flawlessly polished, which made them feel sympathetic towards the custodians. The furniture was both practical, yet atheistically pleasing to the eye, sleek and decorated with neutral colors in various shades transitioning from white to black.

The three receptionists, who appeared to be triplets, at the front desk glanced up to see them enter and immediately walked over to the group to bow politely. "Welcome Kenichi-sama and Metsuki-sama," They chorused.

They had varying length of hair, most likely used to distinguish between them though they all shared haunting silver eyes and pale skin, which did nothing but put emphasis on their glossy black hair.

"Hello Aya, Ayako, and Ayano I see you've taken care of the place. I love the new layout," Kisuke grinned.

"Aya is the one with the chin-length hair, Ayako is the one with the shoulder-length hair, and Ayano is the one with the hair reaching to the middle of hair back," Akai explained without being asked, which the three debt collectors appreciated.

Aya tilted her head slightly in question, "You have not announced your arrival Kenichi-sama."

Kisuke said nothing, but the triplets got the message nonetheless. "We see then we shall not delay you any further," Ayano said glancing back at Ayako.

Without any further prompt Ayako went back to the front desk and pulled out three security ID cards labeled with the word, visitor. "Tags for Tanaka-san, Heiwajima-san, and Varona-san," Ayako held them out for them to take.

Tom thanked them and clipped it to his jacket, but was nervous and suspicious of them knowing who they were.

"Enjoy your visit," The triplets bow and spoke in unison then returned to the front desk.

"Well come along," Kisuke led them to the elevators.

Shizuo frowned, "So where are we headed?"

Akai replied, "To the security room there is someone we have to pick up before we call in Hondo-san."

The ride went fairly quickly as they reached their intended floor. "Very impressive," Varona said viewing the camera, sensors, and other security measures in place.

"Only the best," Akai smirked. "Ah here we are," He pulled out a key card and swiped. Soon a series of small panels opened from behind the wall.

"Retina, finger print, and voice recognition scanners," Varona informed Tom and Shizuo who looked at the devices curiously.

"Welcome Akai Metsuki," A synthesized voice spoke before the door opened and they were allowed to walk into one of the rooms dedicated to security.

A gruff voice spoke out as soon as they crossed the threshold, "Kenichi-sama, Metsuki-sama this is a surprise." The voice belonged to a rather tall, tanned, muscular male with wild fiery red hair that he managed to pull into a ponytail. His eyes were a peculiar gold color and he wore black security uniform with a badge that read chief.

"You knew we were coming, Tadao-san and you know why we're here," Akai stepped forward, his eyes narrowing slightly, his face becoming dispassionate.

The debt collectors saw the man straighten up instantaneously. The rather lax veneer gave way growing serious as Tadao frowned, "Yes I do Metsuki-sama." The large proud looking man was reduced to an admonished child by Akai, who was smaller than him by far. It made a comical picture.

" _What's the deal? He almost looks afraid of the flea,_ " Shizuo thought.

" _Metsuki-san has a commanding presence, imposing his will onto his subordinates despite having a diminutive stature_ ," Varona mused, very much impressed.

Akai commanded, "If you would escort Hondo-san to conference room D for us, I would greatly appreciate it. By the way Tadao-san I will overlook that this happened on your watch this time since you were able to catch him in the act. However it was the fact this occurred in the first place that bothers me. We have a strict screening process. His gambling debts should have been flagged. Find out who hired Hondo-san and have them in my office afterward."

"Yes Metsuki-sama," Tadao stiffly bowed then left the room, but not before sending one of the other security guards to head to the Human Resources department.

"A bit harsh," Tom commented.

Akai scowled, "No Tadao-san has gotten complacent because of the security system I designed has practically eliminated nearly all vulnerabilities inside and outside our security. When Kisuke's father was in charge my system wasn't in place so there was a lot of work making sure no one stole anything whether it is money or technology, work he doesn't have to do anymore. He's forgotten that not everything is foolproof, which is why I wish to speak to Hondo-san to see how he did it."

"You mean money?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes, he was able to steal a large sum of money, which he was probably intending to use to pay off his debts. I want to know how this was done," Kisuke replied. "Anyway we better get going, it's best not to let the man stew too long," He sighed.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

When they arrived they found both Tadao the head of security along with a clearly nervous male. He would be the exact opposite of Tadao in every way. He was rather average in height and build. He had a rather pale complexion, limp dull black hair, and equally muted brown eyes.

"Hello Hondo-san do you know who I am?" Kisuke asked deceivingly pleasant.

"Y…Yes Kenichi-sama… I… do," Kenta stammered, jumping in shock when Akai closed and locked the door behind the debt collectors who were the last to enter.

"Then you know why you are here?" Kisuke spoke sounding less and less congenial the more he spoke.

Kenta replied stuttering, "Yes… I… d…do… s…sir."

"Good then you won't mind answering a few questions then, right Hondo-san?" Kisuke said emotionlessly, his once bright emerald eyes turned cold almost poisonous.

"Also be aware that lying will not help you. An investigation has already been done on your banking history so we know where the money is since you didn't cover your tracks very well. Though I must admit trying to shift the blame on another employee by using their access card and user account was a stroke of genius. Too bad you failed in doing something about the security footage," Akai stated coldly standing behind the fearful man.

Akai placed a hand on Kenta's shoulder and leaned into the man's ear, "We want to know is how you got around my system?"

"I was given a flash drive and instructions," Kenta confessed.

Akai hissed, "By whom?" His hand, which is deceptively delicate, is quite strong as he tightened his grip on the man's shoulder in a rather painful pressure point.

"I don't know! I was in a bar drinking, trying to figure out what to do when this man walked up to me. He looked like Yakuza. He said he had a score to settle on with you or something. He gave me the flash drive and said take as much as I needed. He said he thought it would be funny watching you get robbed and not know who did it. I didn't think I would have gotten caught!" Kenta shouted.

Kisuke remarked, "I thought you were smarter than this, but desperation can make a person stupid and sloppy. Now here's the deal you return the money, hand over the flash drive, and tell me who this guy was that gave it to you then I will fire you and press charges. It might seem unfair, but good news you get to leave here with all your limbs attached. I assume you know of my reputation so really I'm being rather lenient in my humble opinion."

Hondo nodded his head, "Yes sir, but I don't know who he was. I know it was foolish, but with the threat of Heiwajima coming after me I panicked. I can give you a description."

"Good enough, you will give the details to Tadao-san. He'll escort you off the premises. Oh and before you leave…" Kisuke smiled coldly.

The coolness of one of Akai's blades kissed Hondo's skin causing goosebumps to form. "I think leaving a few scars will serve as a reminder not to take what isn't yours and to make better decisions," Akai whispered sweetly. In a blink of an eye Akai had cut into the man's fresh in several spots making sure they weren't lethal, but would leave scars, careful to avoid the man's face.

"By the way I failed in mentioning that I will also be handing you over to Tanaka-san and his associates who came all this way to speak with you," Kisuke said in a mock jovial tone.

Kenta was nearly on his way to passing out in fear and blood loss. He slumped onto the floor bleeding from his wounds. "No no no, that's not good at all. Don't go losing consciousness now. You have some guests who wish to talk," Akai purred signaling Tadao to raise the man to his feet.

"He's all yours Tanaka-san. I know I do not have to tell you, but what occurred here is confidential," Kisuke sneered icily.

"Yeah don't worry. We don't care as long as the bastard arranges something with my boss then it is fine," Tom responded.

"Good come along Akai we have to meet with one our employees in Human Resources then inspect the building, you have a lunch date to keep after all," Kisuke chuckled, his friendly expression back on his face. "I'm sure Tadao-san can see yourselves out," He gave a lazy wave leaving the room.

Akai snickered, "It was nice meeting you Tanaka-san, Varona-san. Bye for now Varona-san we'll have to meet up again for that spar." He was amused at seeing the stoic blonde girl waving goodbye to him.

"Let's get going now that this guy has finally stopped bleeding so badly," Tadao grunted. "I'll be taking you out back I don't want anyone to see this," He added leading out the conference room They didn't fail in noticing a couple of custodians going into the conference room, placing a do not enter sign outside of it.

Tadao led them down the corridor to an elevator that had a security panel next to it. He noticed their curious looks and began to explain, "Only a few personnel can access this elevator. It leads to an underground tunnel. At the end of it there is a staircase that will take you back out into the street. You'll be a couple of blocks away from here at a parking garage."

They nodded in understanding and handed over their passes. Tadao gave them Hondo who had lost consciousness long ago.

"Well this is where we part and remember not a word to anyone," Tadao warned as he went back up the elevator.

This left the debt collectors and Hondo, who was slung over Shizuo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, in the tunnel.

"You know I'm surprised Shizuo you managed to be in the same room as Orihara err… Metsuki and not destroy the place," Tom commented.

Shizuo muttered, "I promised to make an effort not to lose it around him. It probably helps that he wasn't acting like his old self… kind of." He was a bit confused. He was well aware of the old Izaya being rather knife-happy, but he never witnessed him using his weapons in such a manner even whilst fighting him.

"Metsuki-senpai's skills are unparalleled. To create such extensive mutilation without fatality is laudable," Varona stated as the two men were quick to notice the change in honorifics.

Glaring down at Hondo they could see what she was talking about. The man was indeed wounded, but the cuts were already starting to stop bleeding and clearly done in a way that would leave scars.

"Metsuki-senpai was careful to avoid major arteries, but instigate agony in strategic places on the body. The cuts were not at random," Varona added.

"I think he might be worse off with the amnesia," Tom muttered.

"He's always been sadistic. Anyway we'll just have to wait and see if he doesn't start any trouble like he used to," Shizuo sighed not knowing whether or not he should hope that the old Izaya would remain forgotten.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter


	10. Plots and Preparations

Chapter Ten: Plots and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Author's Note: I have no clue what Shizuo's and Tom's boss name is so I'm assigning one. If he does indeed have one… feel free to tell me, but, for the most part, I'm not changing it if I plan on using the character again.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Akai cheerfully hummed as he skipped into Kisuke's office within Kenichi Technologies, having just finished reprimanding one of the Human Resources Department's employees on how to do their jobs. "I see you had fun," Kisuke smirked at the pleased expression on his lover's face.

Akai purred, "Yes I most certainly did. Kino-san wishes to put in his resignation on the grounds of no longer being suited for the job."

Kisuke raised a brow in disbelief, "What really happened? I know there is something more complex going on. This is a setup, correct?"

Akai's lighthearted façade changed rapidly once he locked the door his face became impassive, but a cold fury reflected in his eyes.

"Quite an elaborate bordering on convoluted, too. Tadao-san had done very quick and thorough work on investigating the incident the moment it was flagged. So because of this I won't punish him too badly. Now from what I've been told Hondo was hired as a favor by Kino, a friend of his. So there was no standard background check was done, which is why no one knew of the gambling debts.

But our real concern is the man who gave the flash drive to Hondo. After examining the flash drive, it has a program inside of it designed to hack into our systems. The stolen data was information on our more illegal activities. Fortunately, it is heavily encrypted and we recovered the flash drive before it reached unwanted hands.

However, if everything had gone according to plan Hondo would left and used the money to pay off his debt. He would have also unknowingly the building with that stolen data. The person who gave it to him in the first place would undoubtedly come back for the flash drive to retrieve the data.

He managed to track down Hondo prior to all this, right? He would have gone looking for Hondo again to get the flash drive back and Hondo would have given it to him thinking nothing of it. Hondo by this point gotten what he wanted and we'd have a huge information leak.

But I have to say this entire thing bothers me to no end. As intricate as this place is it… there was so much room for error meaning this was staged. I don't believe the flash drive, the money, or the data is important. No, this is a smokescreen. My reasoning for thinking this is simply put, the program itself.

The program used to do everything was sophisticated. Whoever designed it could have made sure the user wouldn't have been discovered thus that is what they wanted to be found out. Someone is clearly targeting you and the Ken," Akai reported.

"You always seem to impress me, you know that? So did we get our description? What did this mystery Yakuza look like?" Kisuke frowned, interlacing his fingers.

Akai sighed, "The most generic description I've ever heard. Black hair and brown eyes, he fits a good portion of the population of males in Japan."

"So we hit a dead-end?" Kisuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Akai replied coolly, "Just who do you think you're talking to? I sent a few of our guys to pick up Hondo after the debt collectors were done with him. I had a few more questions so I relayed them to our men to ask such as the location of the bar where they met. Also after a bit of  **encouragement** Hondo recalled overhearing a phone call the man was having outside when he went to thank him before going home. He mentioned the Awakusu-kai, particularly Shiki-san's and Akabayashi-san's names."

Kisuke scowled, "That could mean anything at this point. He could be a member of the Awakusu-kai or an enemy. Though I have to agree this smells of a setup. I mean come on having a convenient phone call? Speaking loud enough to be overheard? We need to identify this mysterious Yakuza fast, this was done to spark a war."

"Don't worry I'll find him and introduce him to Setsu-chan and Zetsu-chan," Akai smiled coolly, his eyes glowed with malice.

Kisuke exhaled noisily, coming from behind his desk, and pulled Akai forcibly against his body, "Ah your beloved knives… you know I love that about you. This elegant cruelty you can slip on like a mask at any given moment."

"I feel the same with you shrewd callousness," Akai whispered, their breaths intermingled until they rushed forward devouring each other's tongues. Deft fingers removed Kisuke's suit jacket and tie within seconds while strong hands rubbed along Akai's lithe form.

Soon a large hand traveled under Akai's shirt, caressing the skin beneath causing Akai to shiver slightly, biting back the moan threatening to spill when Kisuke pinched one of his nipples.

A sudden knock thundered in the air breaking the lovers apart. "Just a minute," Kisuke called out hoarsely and had to clear his throat. He quickly put on his tie and jacket, smoothing down his clothes. He nodded at Akai to open the door once he saw the other male had straightened out his appearance.

"Tadao-san, how may we help you?" Akai smiled, but Tadao got the feeling he was in trouble.

"Kenichi-sama, Metsuki-sama you may not be aware, but Yuki-san is a very talented artist. He decided to take the initiative and sketch out a description for you to go on," Tadao pulled out a piece of paper. It was a highly realistic drawing of a man with dull eyes and oily dark locks.

Kisuke hummed thoughtfully, "So that's him. About as common as I thought he'd be. Thank Yuki-san for me. Akai when you get the chance deposit the usual bonus into his account for his excellent work."

Tadao knowing he was no longer needed bowed then left the room. "This saves time. Now all I have to do is ask around about this guy. Maybe I can pick him up on security cameras in the area of the bar where Hondo met him," Akai took the drawing, heading towards the door.

"Uh… you're going… now?" Kisuke stammered.

Akai smirked, "I can't afford to get distracted. Someone is making a move against you and I have to stop it. It's my job after all. Not only to be your informant but your bodyguard and enforcer. I am whatever you need me to be and right now I may have to do all three until our stay is over. Now shall I get to work, Kisuke-sama?"

Akai's blood red eyes glowed unnaturally in the lights of the office. Kisuke could clearly see the bloodlust, but he wasn't frightened by it. No, it excited him. "Yes," He purred, his own emerald eyes ignited.

The smaller male nodded then left so quickly and silently it was as if he was never there.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"What happened with Hondo?" Tom asked noticing the lack of client who was delivered not too long ago. They came back from another job, but it only took about ten minutes with both Varona and Shizuo there to threaten the man.

"Oh him…" Shizuo's boss, Haku raised a brow, as the three debt collectors stood in his office. He sighed, "The Ken sent a couple of guys to pick Hondo up. They paid for the remainder of the debt to us."

"Then why bother letting us take him at all if they were just going to take him back and pay off his debt?" Tom asked.

Haku frowned, "As a sign of courtesy. You three had a job to do so Kenichi-san helped you complete it. It was also a way to not let the other party know Kenichi-san is on to them."

"Hm?" Shizuo blinked in confusion.

"There is a potential war going on against certain Yakuza organizations. I have gotten a call from Metsuki-san stating the Ken has no intentions of drawing us into this. So our role is done. The exchanged was even done at another location so no one would have reason to believe we are involved. As far as anyone knows Hondo-san left here from our offices on his own power," Haku stated.

Shizuo growled, "So the flea can't stay out of trouble." His fists tightened into fists, anger pulsated in his veins at the idea of Izaya being back to his old games.

Haku hissed, "Don't be foolish! This goes beyond any petty rivalry you have with Izaya Orihara. He's Akai Metsuki now. He's not the slimy informant who causes chaos just for his own pleasures. He is the loyal Kuro Ookami of the Ken, a dangerous man no one wants to cross at the beck and call of Kisuke Kenichi, another man not to be trifled with. Don't let his friendly exterior fool you Kenichi is said to be the more treacherous of the two. If you are actually lucky enough to get pass Metsuki and you're not dead or dying you will be, if you face Kenichi. That family line is thought to be descendants of demons."

"You don't truly believe that bullshit?" Shizuo snorted.

Varona interjected, "Isn't it duplicitous to discredit Haku-san's beliefs when one of your companions is a Dullahan."

Shizuo stiffened then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah I guess you have a point."

"In any case we'll do what you say and stay out of their way," Tom said giving both Shizuo and Varona meaningful glances, receiving nods of agreement in return.

"Good because the property damage Shizuo does now will not compare to the amount mostly done if you get mixed up in their business. Anyway, I have no other assignments for today. You're free to go," Haku dismissed them.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"You're right on time Kenichi-san. I was worried you would be late with all the problems going on," Akabayashi smirked upon seeing Kenichi with his bodyguards, Kai and Kei entered Russia Sushi, where it was decided to be their meeting place once more.

Kisuke frowned, "So you heard. Then you must know someone is trying to play me for a fool. They want us to go you war, going even so far as to plant evidence against you."

Shiki scowled, "Like what exactly?"

"There are only a few organizations in the modern day frame of mind to employ hackers. Hackers skilled enough to create a flash drive with a program simultaneously stealing money and information from my systems. This flash drive was given to a now former employee by the name of Kenta Honda, a really bad gambler with a huge debt.

What was strange was the suddenness of the alert to this problem. It happened after having arrived in Tokyo. Someone wanted my attention then wish to point at your group by mentioning your names along with your organization. Akai had a figured out in minutes, the little sly genius, which confirmed my own suspicions," Kisuke explained.

"You are very forthcoming with information. How do you know we didn't have anything to do with it?" Akabayashi asked, quite curious.

Kisuke gave a razor-sharp smile, "No one can lie in my eyes." His eyes gave an eerie glow before fading to normal.

"So the rumors are true. Your family does descend from demons," Akabayashi calmly sipped his tea whilst Shiki only lit a cigarette undaunted by the revelation.

Kisuke chuckled, "You guys are no fun at all. It seems there is a special breed of people in Ikebukuro. Akai wasn't alarmed when he found out either. In fact, he was positively thrilled. He asked all sorts of questions, but that's just how he is."

"He hasn't changed much then. The strange and supernatural always held his interest despite his claims to loving all humans and them alone. I honestly believed his heart was actually devoted to the monsters of the world," Shiki blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"How philosophical of you Shiki-san," Akabayashi grinned earning a snort from Shiki.

Kisuke sighed, "I can see why Akai might have loved this place so much. It will be a shame when we leave it behind." The two Awakusu-kai executive chose to remain silent.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Is there a particular reason why we were all called here on such short notice?" A quite short male with wild dark blue hair and purple eyes grumbled. He resembled more of a child than an adult due to his small stature combined with his youthful face. He huffed impatiently whilst sitting in a standard conference room with another.

"Try not to throw another one of your infamous temper tantrums. You always end up having to pay for some kind of furniture being replaced," A cool voice spoke, which had a slight English accent. It belonged to the other person in the room. He was a tall willowy male with long silken gold hair and silver eyes.

"You are ever the voice of reason, Kane-san. Shi-san, I apologize for the lack of decorum," Saitou appeared in the doorway of the conference room with Ryuto was trailing behind him.

Shi folded his arms, "Well why are we here?"

"Do you remember my proposal two years ago?" Saitou prompted.

Kane frowned faintly, "You wish to claim the territory belonging to the Awakusu-kai and get rid of the Ken who was encroaching on our territory. So you did some rather sloppy work in trying to frame the Awakusu for the murder of the Ken's leader, to remove them in one stroke. I would also like to add this poor attempt at subterfuge was done without our and the other executives' permission. You barely escaped death for your massive failure only because you got rid of that troublesome informant, Izaya Orihara. You only just now regained your former rank as an executive."

"Yeah and it seems you didn't even get that accomplished. Orihara is alive, working for the Ken, more dangerous than he's ever been. You're just lucky the other executives are dead and we're all that's left of the governing branch of Doragonsukēru or you would have to answer for it," Shi smirked.

Saitou glared, "Don't act so high and mighty! You wanted those senile bastards dead because they kept treating you like a child because of your looks. It's only natural the young and strong should govern over the old and feeble."

"Calm down you two. There is no need to argue. We all agreed to split the territories evenly between us so no one has more power than the other. We also can't kill each other because of the fact we are all responsible for the other executives' deaths. We wouldn't want it to get out to the lesser branches. It's the benefit of collective blackmail. Now can we get back on task?" Kane interrupted, preventing an argument.

"After being informed of Kenichi arriving in Tokyo to form an alliance with the Awakusu-kai I developed a plan to destroy both our enemies. I used some guy I found out worked for Kenichi Technologies who had a debt with one of my bookies. I had Ryuto give him a flash drive programmed to steal all the money he would need, but also it had a subroutine to steal information. The security would discover this and catch Hondo.

I had Ryuto pretend to have a phone call for the guy to overhear so he would relay that information to his boss, Kenichi. During the fake phone call, Ryuto would talk about the Awakusu-kai as well as speak of Shiki and Akabayashi. Little clues to make Kenichi believe the Awakusu is involved.

Added with the past rumors that the Awakusu was responsible for his father's death he will think they are trying to kill him. The circumstances are almost exactly the same: purpose an alliance and suddenly wind up dead. He'd be stupid not to see the similarities between now and what happened to his father. Rather ingenious, don't you think?" Saitou smirked proudly.

Shi and Kane were silent. They slowly turned to face each other then moved to face Saitou. "Yes. I approve. It is a wonderful idea," Kane smiled.

"Yeah I don't see how anything could go wrong. You appear to have everything under control," Shi added.

"Excellent, I'll let you know when it's all done," Saitou nodded to each and left the room with Ryuto, his guard dog after him.

When they were sure Saitou and Ryuto were gone, Shi began to laugh, "What an idiot! He really thinks this will work. Kenichi didn't become the leader on charisma and good looks alone."

"He also has Akai Metsuki working directly under him. He was once Izaya Orihara and as much as he was a seditious little snake, he was incredibly shrewd. Metsuki would have perceived this plot immediately. What should be our next move? It was advantageous to feign ignorance of Saitou's last plan, but I have the impression it won't be the greatest option this time," Kane murmured monotonously.

"No, it's time we swallow our pride and ally with the Ken and Awakusu," Shi proposed.

Kane nodded, "Yes that is best. Shall we make the preparations?"

"Yes, I have a feeling the meeting is going to be very interesting. By the way, what do we plan on offering to the Ken? I know the Awakusu will want the use of our shipping ports," Shi grinned.

"Why the truth of course. I'm sure Metsuki will want to know who caused his amnesia. At the same time, I'm certain Kenichi wishes to know who was responsible for his father's death. It's poignant how they are the same person," Kane smirked.

Shi chuckled, "Yes even I can see the irony of the situation."

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

Akai was calmly reclining against the bar when a cheerful chime of an alert to a text message resounded, which was remarkable due to the noisy background. Unlocking his phone Akai read the message:  **Do you wish to know the truth**?

"Who the hell is Tsukumoya Shinichi?" Akai scowled when he saw the name of the person who sent the text. Suddenly his vision started to swim slightly before righting itself, but the overall feeling of annoyance crept up on him. "Why does that name make me irritated? Whatever, I'll find out about this person after I wrap things up here," He sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you were going to tell me the name of a certain customer and where I can find him," Akai smiled a bit too pleasantly given the situation.

The place was in complete disarray, tables broken and turned over. There was broken glass all over the floor. Finally, there were various customers were suffering from various degrees of injuries, mostly lacerations and blood loss. A lone man, the bartender was the only one still conscious, but he was far from unharmed being that there was a very sharp knife buried in one of his hands, pinning it to the bar.

"Alright, I'll tell you! His name is Ryuto Jong. He's this half Korean, half Japanese guy who works for the Doragonsukēru under Dai Saitou, an executive of the Doragonsukēru. That's all I know!" The bartender screamed.

"Thank you very much," Akai none too gently removed his knives, cleaned it off with a nearby rag, and placed it back in its holster. "Here, the Ken always pays its debts. Although next time when a representative of the Ken comes into your establishment, do try to be a bit more courteous," He laid down a huge stack of money on the counter and walked out the exit.

Akai smiled in satisfaction as he prepared to head back to Kisuke to give him the new information, but the smile quickly vanished from his face. The reason being: a familiar faux blond man in the bartender suit. "Heiwajima-san," Akai murmured.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!


	11. Old versus New

Chapter Eleven: Old versus New

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Author’s Note: I would like to take this time to thank everyone who was kind enough to read and/or reviewed my story, it really means a lot.

Xx

Xx

* * *

 

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

 

* * *

 

Xx

Xx

Shizuo had just left his job, declining Tom’s and Varona’s offer to get something to eat, he walked off alone to think about things, mostly Izaya… or rather Akai.

“ _Why can’t I get him out of my head? I had already made up my mind to let go of my rivalry with Izaya so why do I still have the urge to seek him out. His life has nothing to do with mine anymore. Actually, he’s made it clear he doesn’t want anything to do with me and seems pretty devoted to that Kenichi guy. So why_ …?” Shizuo sighed, pulling out a cigarette to smoke.

Suddenly a loud crash resounded near Shizuo. It was the sound of glass and wood breaking, being who he was he could easily identify those noises. “A bar fight, it’s kind of early for one, but I guess that’s what happens when you get a bunch of drunks together,” He mused aloud, inhaling his cigarette as he found himself in front of a bar.

Shizuo was about to continue on his way when he heard the also very familiar sound of pain-filled screams. Turning his head quickly, discerning the cause standing not even two feet away from him: Akai.

“Heiwajima-san,” Akai murmured. “ _I wasn’t counting on running into him_ ,” His eyes narrowed slightly. Faking a relaxed stance Akai readied himself for anything Shizuo might throw at him, “So what brings you here?”

Shizuo blinked then frowned slightly, “Nothing and you?”

“Oh, you know work. Nothing too serious,” Akai answered pleasantly, shrugging his shoulders appearing innocent and at ease.

However Shizuo knew better, but he was going to make the effort to resolve his feelings for Izaya and try to embrace Akai as a new person. “Are you busy?” He asked.

Akai stiffened, his eyes widen in surprise, “N… No.” Although that was far from the truth, he had valuable information to report and had no time to waste. “ _Why did I say that_? _I need to get back to Kisuke, don’t I_?” He refused to look as anxious as he felt.

“G… Good then would you like to get something to eat?” Shizuo offered. “ _What the hell am I doing? Did I invite him out on a date?! Damn it, I can’t take it back now!_ ” He panicked inwardly.

Akai nodded his head slowly, unconfident in his ability to speak. Shizuo seemed to be suffering from the same affliction so wordlessly led Akai down the street.

“ _He looks shocked as I am. Well, there’s no turning back, but where to go_?” Shizuo glanced down at Akai who was still having trouble masking his own inability to process this new development. “So, how about we go to Russia Sushi? You used to eat there all the time,” He recommended.

Akai’s head snapped upwards to look the blond in the eye as if just remembering the other was beside him, “I did? Hmm, it explains why I felt a connection with the place when I saw the picture of it.”

Upon seeing Shizuo confused expression, Akai explained, “When Kisuke agreed to meet with Shiki-san and Akabayashi-san the location was determined to be Russia Sushi. They sent a picture of the restaurant along with the address and when I studied it, I recognized the restaurant somehow.”

“Does that mean you memories are coming back?” Shizuo blurted out before he could stop himself. “ _Where the hell is my self-control today_?! _Not that I usually have any_!” He face-palmed then chanced a glimpse of Akai only to find the other man wasn’t angry, he was smiling.

Akai chuckled, “You don’t have a brain to mouth filter, do you?”

“Like you have room to talk? Even with amnesia, I bet you still say things to piss people off on purpose without any bit of restraint and laugh when they get upset,” Shizuo retorted.

“Guilty as charged. Wow, you understand me so well, after all, and here I thought you were just some kind of angry stalker,” Akai smirked.

Shizuo froze in place, “Stalker?! What do you mean stalker?!”

“You could find me anywhere no matter what time of day or where I was because you would even claim to sniff me out,” Akai laughed, but soon realized he was the only one who found the joke funny.

Shizuo’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses, “Who told you?”

“Hmm? Who told me what?” Akai questioned, his eyebrow rose seemingly calm, but on the inside he was apprehensive.

“That I could smell you? I recall all the conservations we were both there for and none of them mentioned me being able to track your scent. So tell me, did anyone else say I could?” Shizuo asked.

Akai opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. “ _Of course, someone told me! It was… it was…”_ He desperately tried to think who it was, but no names came to mind. His vision blurred once again and a head-splitting pain throbbed as blood roared in his ears.

“It was… It was…” Akai murmured, grasping his head, his fingers curling tightly around his hair. Without warning he began to sway, his sense of equilibrium was gone, and he could see the sidewalk coming closer towards him or was he the one falling towards it? He braced himself for impact, but it never came.

Shizuo had Akai in his arms, holding the smaller male securely. “Hey, are you alright? Do you want me to take you to Shinra?” He whispered, knowing the last thing Akai needs is for him to start yelling.

“Yes, could you take me to him?” Akai closed his eyes, feeling his body being swept up into Shizuo’s arms, and for that instance, he didn’t care who saw him. He was safe.

Unbeknownst to either of them nearly everyone on the street saw this display and took pictures to post on the Dollars Forums. Thus, the rumors started to circulate.

Xx

Xx

* * *

 

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

 

* * *

 

Xx

Xx

Meanwhile, Shinra was trying and failing to woo Celty who was in one of the Dollars Chatroom. [Oh my god!] She nearly jumped out of her seat.

“Hmm, what’s wrong?” Shinra moved to comfort her, but a laptop blocked his field of vision, but with careful inspection, he found what made Celty so distressed, a picture. A picture of Akai being carried bridal style in Shizuo’s arms to be precise. “What? When? How?” He struggled to get his words together.

[I don’t know, but isn’t Akai with Kenichi? Why would he be in Shizuo’s arms?] Celty asked.

“Not only that but why are they even together in the first place? Well, this solves my problem of thinking of something to talk about when I see Akai,” Shinra laughed sheepishly until an abrupt knock on the door startled them both.

Shinra sighed opening the door and almost screamed in disbelief, “Shizuo?!”

Shizuo pushed his way passed Shinra, carried Akai into the apartment, and lied him down on the couch. [What happened to Akai?] Celty jumped to her feet.

“I don’t really know. We were talking then he was grabbing his head. He was about to pass out on the sidewalk,” Shizuo replied rapidly while Shinra had already retrieved his med kit and checking over Akai.

Shinra hummed thoughtfully, “He seems fine, but typical with neurologic syncope the person may have a headache, loss of balance, slurred speech, double vision, or vertigo. His pulse is strong and he hasn’t gotten any paler than normal, so he should wake up soon. Do you know what made his lose consciousness?”

“Like I said we were only talking,” Shizuo growled, wondering if he was being accused.

Celty placed a reassuring hand on Shizuo’s shoulder, [No one is blaming you. We only want to help. Be more specific, what were you talking about?]

“Now I understand. I think I know what made him pass out. He said something about how I was able to find him no matter what, how I am able to sniff him out. The times we spoke of his past we never mentioned I could so I asked him who told him. Afterward, he was muttering to himself and grabbing his head. I think some of his memories were returning,” Shizuo answered.

Shinra gasped, “Makes sense if it hit him all at once. Though are you sure no one else could have told him?”

Shizuo shook his head, “No when asked he couldn’t even come up with a name.”

[Let’s not jump to conclusions. Once he wakes up we’ll ask then we’ll know.] Celty interjected.

“We should call his boyfriend and let him know what’s going on. Akai said he gets worried,” Shinra suggested but was quick to notice Shizuo scowling slightly. “Is something wrong?” He probed.

Shizuo grunted, “No, why would there be? Anyway, do you even have the guy’s number?”

Shinra smiled, “I’m sure Akai does. Now let’s see…” He dug into Akai’s pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Paranoid as usual, it’s locked,” He commented.

Shizuo snorted, “Of course it is. Amnesia or not, Izaya is a control freak.”

Shinra smirked as he glanced down at the phone, “I wonder what the passcode is?”

[We better not mess with it.] Celty warned.

“Nonsense, it’s going to be fine. As a matter of fact, I think I know what the passcode is,” Shinra chuckled and proceeded to unlock the phone.

“What the hell, how did you do that?!” Shizuo shouted.

Shinra chose to say not to answer as he dialed Kisuke’s number, “Hello this Shinra Kishitani. Akai lost consciousness not too long ago and he’s at my apartment. No, he’s alright and should wake up any moment. Okay, we’ll see you soon.” He hung up, grinning in accomplishment.

“I should head home then,” Shizuo headed towards the door only to be stopped by a pale hand. “Izaya?” He whispered as a pair of crimson eyes stared up at him.

“It’s Akai and thanks for carrying me all this way,” Akai smiled.

Shizuo chuckled, “No problem. Take it easy, flea.” He briefly squeezed Akai’s hand then continued on his way out. “See you later Celty, Shinra.” He waved carelessly over his shoulder and was out the door.

“Stupid Shizu-chan,” Akai murmured, closing his eyes before falling asleep never hearing Shinra gasp or seeing Celty jump in alarm.

[Did he call Shizuo, Shizu-chan?] Celty’s fingers trembled slightly whilst she typed.

“Celty, I have to tell you something and promise not to mention this to anyone especially Shizuo. It was just a guess, but the passcode to Akai’s phone was Shizuo’s birthday,” Shinra confessed.

[WHAT?!!] Celty exclaimed.

“Akai probably never realized what those numbers meant, probably thought them to be random numbers. I based my assumption on how much of a troll Izaya was and went on from there. Even I was shocked to see I was right. For now, we can only observe, we can’t interfere,” Shinra sighed.

[What do you mean?] Celty sat down at the computer desk.

Shinra rubbed the bridge of his nose, “What I’m saying is no matter how much I would like for Akai and Shizuo to finally find their way to each other, Akai is in a relationship. From what I can tell, they are very much in love. However, the more he is exposed to Shizuo old emotions are cropping up.

They appear to follow a pattern that Izaya must have experienced in the past. First it's curiosity, during their fight he was clearly interested about Shizuo so he let the fight happen and drag on. Next was anger, in the past Izaya’s offer of friendship was rejected so he grew angry. In the present, Akai became annoyed when he learned the reason why Shizuo had a grudge against him.

Following after for Izaya was an obsession. All of his big schemes would involve Shizuo at some point or he planned for Shizuo to intervene, but it was more along the lines of wanting Shizuo to show up. That obsession turned less negative transforming into a game for Izaya, but being the type of person he was he couldn’t suddenly change tactics. He already had Shizuo’s attention and it satisfied him.

I believe if his memory was never lost and he wasn’t found by Kenichi, Izaya would have discerned his own feelings and eventually come to terms that he was in love with Shizuo. The problem is Akai is in love with Kenichi whilst Izaya is still in love with Shizuo. He’s in love with two different men.”

[What can we do? Akai will be torn in two especially since it seems that his memories are coming back.] Celty wondered.

“We can only hope that everything turns out alright in the end. Well, for the most part, because someone is going to be heartbroken. The question is who it’s going to be?” Shinra sighed.

Xx

Xx

* * *

 

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

 

* * *

 

Xx

Xx

Unfortunately for Shinra and Celty, Shizuo never completely left and was standing on the other side of the door in the hall, listening to their conversation, well Shinra’s part. Even though he couldn’t hear Celty, he could imagine what she said based on what Shinra was saying.

What made him stop in the first place was Akai calling him Shizu-chan, a name he hadn’t heard in so long. “ _I_ _can’t believe I missed him calling me that stupid nickname_ ,” Shizuo snorted, a small smile graced his lips.

The smile soon faded, “ _Izaya was in love with me. Well, that’s what Shinra believes. I can hardly argue. Shinra is one of the few that knew Izaya the best. Could it be true_? _I don’t know what I feel about this. Izaya wasn’t a good person._

 _He made my life hell at times, but, on the other hand, he made it interesting. It’s almost like he was giving my life some sort of a purpose. Even if it was only to stop whatever crazy scheme he came up, but it doesn’t matter now, he’s forgotten about me and loves Kenichi._ ”

Shizuo exhaled noisily, walking to the elevator. When he entered a sudden thought occurred, “ _What if Izaya remembered who he was, what then_?” Upon exiting the elevator, Shizuo in his musing ran into someone, looking up he grimaced once he saw who it was.

“Sorry about that Heiwajima-san,” Kisuke chuckled.

Shizuo grunted, “It’s no problem.”

Kisuke tilted his head to the side, “So what brought you here?” His eyes narrowed. Shizuo was the man who claimed to hate his lover, who was unconscious and vulnerable. “ _Who’s to say Heiwajima didn’t have something to do with Akai’s condition_?” He frowned faintly.

“Oh Izaya nearly passed out on the street so I took him to Shinra,” Shizuo explained.

Kisuke smiled cloyingly, “How kind of you, but something is bothering me… why were you there in the first place? I recall, you hate **Akai** or has that changed?”

Shizuo was taken aback by the not so hidden resentment in the other’s tone grew annoyed, “What are you implying? Worried?”

“No, should I be?” Kisuke retorted, raising a brow. 

“I don’t know, should you?” Shizuo smirked brushing by Kisuke, leaving the building. He could feel the heated glare from Kisuke, but he didn’t care. On the contrary, it gave him a thrill, something he hadn’t experienced in ages.

Xx

Xx

* * *

 

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

 

* * *

 

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author’s Note: Thanks for reading! Until next time!

 

 

 

 


	12. A Wish Come True

Chapter Twelve: A Wish Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

 

Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

 

* * *

 

Xx

Xx

A shrilled scream echoed in the air and three pairs of hands were quick to cover their ears only moments after the sound exited out of their friend’s mouth.

“Erika, what’s with all the screaming?” Kadota sighed, removing his hands from his ears once he deemed it safe to do so.

His only answer was in the form of a picture on Erika’s cell phone. “Huh?” Kadota stared blankly at the picture of Akai and Shizuo posted on one of the Dollar’s Forums pages.

“My real life OTP is finally coming true!” Erika gushed, hugging her phone tightly to her chest.

“Hold up, but isn’t Izaya… or rather Akai in a relationship with that Yakuza boss? Why would he be in Shizuo’s arms?” Walker asked, having taken out his own phone to get a closer look at the picture.

Erika gasped, “Could it be? Is this a love triangle?! Oh, this is so exciting! I have to find Akai and grill him for information! Who does he prefer? Who is better looking? Who is better in bed?”

Saburo grumbled, “I could have gone my entire life without hearing any of this.”

“Wait, we don’t know all the facts.  And before you say anything else we are not going to ask Akai about it either! Have you forgotten who he is? The old Izaya would have been willing to tell you just for the laugh or if you paid him the right price. However, he’s Akai now. I would like all my limbs to stay where they are, thank you very much,” Kadota folded his arms.

Erika shook her head, “No, I have to know! I am in charge of the Shizaya Fan Club, which is going through a bit of a name change since Izaya goes by a new name. Anyway, we have been inactive for a long time since Akai’s absence.

If there is a chance to get us back in action then I must take it! My goal has always been to see my real life OTP become a reality. I will not let this opportunity slip by me again. I once made the stupid decision in letting it happen naturally without interference, but no more sitting on the sidelines! I will make this work!”

“How are you going to do that?” Walker asked.

Erika grinned, “By convincing the seme to claim his uke, of course. Onward to Shizuo!” She dramatically pointed forward, which inadvertently pointed to the blond himself. Shizuo just happened to be walking down the street towards them. Saburo and Kadota could only openly gape at the odds of this occurring while Walker only laughed finding the situation entertaining.

“The power of love strikes again!” She yelled triumphantly. “Hey, Shizu-Shizu over here, come over this way!” Erika rolled down the window and waved to get Shizuo’s attention.

Soon they were all sitting inside the van with Shizuo sitting in between Erika and Walker. “So what’s going?” Shizuo asked cautiously, the atmosphere was slightly oppressive, but that was mostly from Erika’s razor-sharp focus on his face. “ _It’s like she’s trying to see into my soul_ ,” Shizuo frowned.

“Oh, nothing I just wanted to know a few things,” Erika smiled causing Shizuo’s skin to crawl. There was something sinister about that seemingly innocent expression.

“About what?” Shizuo feigned ignorance. He knew exactly what this woman was after.

Knowing that Shizuo was trying to pretend to be oblivious, Erika pressed on undeterred, “I wish to know the context of this picture.” She pulled out her phone and showed his and Akai’s impromptu photo shoot. There were now more pictures posted each one in different angles.

Shizuo’s face slowly reddened with every photo viewed. He never noticed how intimate they looked. All he was trying to do was get Akai to Shinra. “It was nothing, Akai nearly passed out in the street and I took him to Shinra,” He replied, trying to look impassive and failing miserably due to the blush on his cheeks.

“Real...ly,” Erika raised a brow in disbelief enunciating every syllable of the word slowly and deliberately. “From what I can see you are acting as if you’re carrying precious cargo. Come on stop living in denial you care about him and you’re in love with him!” She pointed at him dramatically.

Shizuo’s face looked as if he was going to burst a blood vessel as a vein throbbed on the side of his head and his cheeks grew darker crossing over into maroon. Saburo tried to sink further down in his seat while Kadota face-palmed, “Just ignore her Shizuo.”

Suddenly Shizuo released a huge sigh and all signs of him boiling over vanished. “No, she’s right. I don’t know how or when, but the little flea finally got to me. I guess it’s true, isn’t it? You never appreciate what you have until it’s gone. I’ve always been the center of his attention whether he was working, scheming, or just plain screwing someone over and being a troll.

Now, he’s going out his way to avoid me and it’s strange. What should I do?” Shizuo asked though he was only met with silence. The entire van was shocked even Erika who truly didn’t expect an answer out of the debt collector then without warning Erika’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

Xx

Xx

* * *

 

 Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

 

* * *

 

Xx

Xx

Kisuke watched the spot Shizuo once occupied scowling heavily, his eyes glowed periodically until he took a moment to calm his anger. “If that’s how it’s going to be then you better prepare yourself for the fight of your life, Heiwajima. I am not losing Akai to you,” He sneered going into the elevator to make his way to Shinra’s apartment.

Shinra grinned, “Hello Kenichi-san… is something wrong, you seem off?” His smile quickly vanished from his face upon seeing the normally jovial man look so disgruntled. An expression that was both uncharacteristic and frightening on the man’s face.

“I ran into Heiwajima. Tell me honestly Shinra. Does Heiwajima have feelings beyond hate for Akai?” Kisuke asked bluntly.

Shinra gaped, “What makes you think that?” He let Kisuke deeper inside the apartment to talk more comfortably and because the man obviously wanted to check on Akai.

“He’d all but admitted it. I questioned him about why he was with Akai in the first place. When he told me how he brought Akai here to you, it raised some red flags. Why would be bother helping someone he claimed to hate? So I asked if I should be worried if this so called hate was a cover-up if I should keep a closer eye on my lover. Do you know what his response was?” Kisuke growled.

Celty having overheard the discussion, came over, [What did he say?]

“Should I be? Should I be? If that bottled-bleached blond bastard thinks he’s stealing Akai then I hope he has all his affairs in order,” Kisuke said through clenched teeth that Shinra and Celty did not fail in noticing were quite sharp, far more so than a regular person would.

Shinra sighed, taking out a cloth to clean his glasses, “So you’re not as normal as you appeared. Akai did always find a way to attract **monsters**.”

“I prefer the term demon. The Kenichi clan comes from a long line of individuals with demonic blood though some have stronger amounts than others. My father hardly had any at all, while my grandfather was practically a demon, same with me,” Kisuke smirked, his eyes flashed before the pupils shrank and formed into elongated slits.

“Fascinating, so is it everyone other generation or something else?” Shinra grinned in delight as his curiosity took hold.

Kisuke chuckled, “No completely random, my great grandfather also possessed large amounts of demon blood along with his two brothers. They each had children, but nearly every one of them was almost completely human except my grandfather. It’s essentially how we decide who the heir should be and that is by means of whoever is the strongest. Fortunately for me, I am an only child and most of my cousins have only small traces of in their blood.”

[Does Akai know?] Celty asked.

“Yes, we don’t hide anything from each other,” Kisuke replied, moving over to where Akai rested and knelt next to the informant.

“How did that happen, if you don’t mind sharing?” Shinra’s eyes twinkled in excitement.

Kisuke smiled mischievously, “During sex.” His answer caused Shinra to blush while Celty stiffened in alarm. Kisuke continued to smile only to suddenly be smacked upside the head with a pillow.

“Liar, it was during a shootout when Kisuke went all demon on some people who came close to killing me,” Akai replied, sitting up on his elbows.

Shinra was immediately at his side, checking him over, “You feel alright? Are you suffering from any dizziness, blurred vision, headaches, or nausea?”

“None, thankfully,” Akai sighed in relief as he sat up completely. “And Kisuke no need to be jealous, nothing is going to happen that will come between us. I love you,” He pulled Kisuke into a deep kiss that didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

All the while Shinra tugged on his collar in awkwardness and Celty only appeared to be in shock, it was one thing to know something, but to see it in action was completely different.

“Very well, if this is your way of getting me not to eviscerate Heiwajima then alright he can keep all his organs inside his body. But he makes a move all bets are off,” Kisuke said finally breaking the kiss.

“Anyway, I have some news for you,” Akai’s expression grew serious.

Kisuke nodded, “Come on we’ll head home and talk more about it there.” He stood up whilst pulling Akai to his feet.

Akai smirked, “You just want to go home to stake your claim again. Fine, but I’m in charge this time. I've been meaning to try out our new handcuff.” He took Kisuke’s hand and led him out the door.

“Celty maybe we should…” Shinra was cut off with a jab to gut by Celty.

[Absolutely not!] Celty practically broke Shinra’s nose with how forcefully she pushed her PDA into his face.

Xx

Xx

* * *

 

 Ϛ⃘๑•͡.̫•๑❤ℒℴvℯ❤

 

* * *

 

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

 

 


End file.
